Take Me Home
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: When she was nine, she was taken by a Hun chieftain and raised by the Hun for six years. When she was fourteen, the Han attacked the tribe and her father took her back. All Mulan wants is to go home. At least one person listens to her silent pleas to the point of invading China. Shan-Yu/Mulan-Mentions of MM between side characters-Non explicit-Nothing is based on facts here-
1. Chapter 1

**I did ask permission! Okay, I asked! I probably could have done this without asking, but I asked anyway because I felt like not asking was stealing someone else's idea.**

**Anyway, the idea came from a story called 'The Pass', written by whitetigerwolf. While it could have used a bit more work to it, I thought it was still a great story. And ever since I read it, this has been running through my head. So hopefully, all of you can enjoy it, too!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Mulan does not belong to me.**

**Here the Story Starts**

'Allowing the enemy to see tears is to allow the enemy to see weakness.' Words she heard her father say before. To her.

These words kept repeating through her young mind as she bounced on the saddle in front of the rider. The horse was stout but thick and ran over the strange terrain with ease. The man that held her in place was larger than any man she ever saw, taller than her father and four times as wide. He wore pelts instead of cloth and kept a sword of strange make strapped to his hip.

She tried to struggle against him, but he's a huge man and she is but a tiny girl, not even ten years of age. The horse under them panted heavily as it was pushed harder and harder, hooves beating the uneven ground in order to stay ahead of the ones chasing them.

It had happened so quickly. Her father was to receive great honor from the emperor for his part in the war. A prisoner had broken free, and in a desperate attempt to keep the Imperial guards off of him, he grabbed her to use as a shield. If he had grabbed a boy, they may have cared. The only reason they even backed up for the prisoner was because of her father, Fa Zhou.

He kept a blade to her throat until he managed to grab a horse, then he kept her as he rode away. She could still hear the horses of the Imperial soldiers giving chase, but they sounded so far off. How? Their horses have longer, thinner legs than this one. Can they not run on this ground like this horse can?

She tried biting the man's hand when he gripped her arms, but he only laughed. "Ha! Fire in such a tiny Han girl! Yes, my son may like you."

"Let me go!" she demanded fiercely around the flesh pinched between her teeth.

"No," he refused, pushing the horse even more.

Such a small thing, her teeth could do him no more harm than prints on skin. Though no matter how much of a hassle she is, he did not dare to knock her unconscious unless he absolutely has to. A damaged shield blocks less arrows and caves much easier to swords than an intact one. If she keeps this on, he may even keep this one if only so the stupid Hans do not destroy the spirit of this child.

Really, grabbing this child was random. He had no idea who she was, only that she could be used as leverage in order to escape. To his surprise, the guards did not seem to care that he was holding the tiny girl hostage, more intent on recapturing him. Then the one soldier receiving honor, her father, ordered them to stand down and demanded the release of his daughter.

From a father's standpoint, he could understand the fury and fear swirling in the man's eyes. But he had his own family and tribe to return to. His son, too young to participate in war, was eager to join him and furious when denied. The boy is too young to have to take on the duties of the chieftain. There is still much for him to learn, after all.

The sun was descending below the horizon. The Hans may slow their pursuit, too fearful of the darkness and of losing his trail. But his line had been blessed with eyes that allowed perfect sight in the night. Some saw the eyes are a sign of a curse, others say it is a blessing. He isn't sure which, but right now, he is damn glad to have them. When the sun is down and the night blankets the forest, he can slow the horse enough for it to rest. Hopefully find a place for themselves as well, then continue on in the morning.

**Here is a line!**

"Tell me your name, girl," he ordered firmly, expecting obedience that Han instill into their females as young as possible.

"No!" she refused with a huff and an angry pout.

"Then I shall keep calling you 'girl'," he decided, knowing it would eventually get on her nerves and she will tell him. "Eat."

"No!" the child repeated, turning away from the food he placed on a bit of leather for her.

Seeing her eye the horse then the forest, he snorted. "Do not even think of running, girl. You will get lost and the beasts of the forest will eat you."

"Father will find me!" she informed harshly.

He scoffed in amusement, leaning against the tree behind him. "So you are saying I should tie you to the horse, girl? Or to a tree?"

"No!"

"Pick one or stay put, girl."

"No!"

"No to what, girl?"

"I won't stay and I won't pick what you will tie me to!"

"So I choose, girl?"

"No!"

"It will be one way or the other, girl," he pointed out smugly.

"My name is Mulan!" she snapped at him angrily.

"Then eat, Mulan, and rest. Those soldier will be back on our trail tomorrow and we have a long way to go."

She glared at him, but with her youth, it was too cute for it to be worth any intimidation. "Where are you taking me? Are you going to eat me?"

He blinked in surprise. "Eat you?" he repeated in confusion. Just what did the Hans teach their children of the Huns?

"Father says barbarians take children and eat them," she stated, her voice strong but wavered just enough for her fear to slip through. "And they burn villages and kill everyone that lives there!" She heard him say more when he spoke with old war friends, but didn't understand what he meant by the words.

He stared at her blankly. "Your father tells tall tales," he commented boredly. "I will not eat you, and I do not wish to harm you."

"Then let me go!"

"No," he returned at her with a mocking grin.

The pout returned to her lips, her cheeks flushing red when her stomach grumbled. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as though to stave off the sound, tucking her head don to hide her embarrassed flush.

"Eat," he ordered again. "And your stomach will be silent."

Reluctantly, she started picking bits of berries and cooked fish off the leather. She wanted a bigger fire, but he only made it big enough to cook the fish without burning bright enough for others to see. In order to stay warm, she had to stay close to it. Close to _him_.

"What's your name?" she asked lowly.

He smirked, closing his eyes briefly. Childish curiosity. Angry and scared she may be, but curiosity will eventually get the best grip on a child. "Nakhu."

**Here is a line!**

It had taken days to lose the Imperial soldiers that were trailing him. Two days after that, the girl wasn't fighting him as much. Two weeks went by before he could finally detect the familiar scents of home. Once the scent came to him, he saw the herders managing the goats. Occasionally, one of the men patrolling the perimeter of their encampment. Sounds came to him soon enough, woman gossiping or scolding their husbands. Children training, if old enough, or wrestling if too young to train. Some playing, if too young for chores. Others old enough for chores were laughing and joking while they worked.

A shout rang through the air, announcing his return. The encampment went still as he approached, his shoulders squared and back straight so not to show his exhaustion. The horse snorted when he yanked the reins back to signal stop, massive hooves stomping the ground in irritation as he dismounted, grabbing the Han girl by the pelt he wrapped her in when she became too cold.

"Nakhu!" a woman yelled out, relief coloring her voice. His natural tongue, after hearing nothing but Han for so long, was music to his ears, especially in her voice. "I feared the worst when you did not return."

"No fear for me, Yesuntei," he assured her before holding Mulan in the air for her. "Take care of this girl. And do not take your eyes off her."

"A Han child? Nakhu, what were you thinking?!" his wife scolded him as she took the shivering child into her arms.

"Survival," he answered, looking around the camp. "Any trouble while I was gone?"

"Only once," she replied. "Be proud of your son. He will be a truly fierce warrior one day. Perhaps sooner than you think."

His wife turned from him, holding Mulan close to her bosom as she went to their tent in order to take proper care of her. One of the other men took the horse away, giving him much needed rest. Another approached him, bowing respectfully once close enough. "I hear there was trouble while I was away," he commented. "Chuluun, what happened?"

"One of the other tribes believed us to be weak when you did not return sooner," the skinnier man answered, combing back the black strands trying to hang over his eyes. "He and his warriors did not get much of a chance before your son decided he heard enough."

"Huh, he may be ready more than I think," Nakhu chuckled, shaking his head. "Where is he?"

Chuluun pointed in the general direction of the stream. "He and my son are either hunting, fishing, or sparring."

"It is good he collects his closest and most trusted while he is still young, but I do require him here," he informed.

"Then I shall retrieve them," the other volunteered, bowing to his leader once more before turning away and leaving.

Repressing the sigh that itched to leave him, Nakhu made his way to the respectively large tent his wife disappeared into, not allowing himself to show his tired demeanor until the flap was completely closed and he was seated on the pelt covered ground. Once planted on the ground, the sigh slipped out in relief. Warmth of the small fire in the middle, completely surrounded and covered by rocks with only enough air to breathe, filled the tent.

Yesuntei looked to him worriedly. "It has been a long ride for you," she noted.

Smirking, he held up his chewed-on hand then pointed to the glaring Han girl. "She did not make it easier," he pointed out.

"Yes, she fights well," the woman laughed merrily, petting back the dark strands on Mulan's head. How she did long to have a daughter, but her body struggled while carrying their son. The shaman said another might kill her. This did not mean she loves her son less, however. He is, after all, her child.

Mulan pouted as she listened to the strange language of the Huns. She could not understand a single word that was being said, but it sounded a lot like the way her parents speak to each other. Are they married like her Mama and Baba?

The hands petting back her hair were soothing, though the skin felt rough and fingers strong. Nothing like her Mama's hands, which were soft and gentle. Still, the motion was foreign to her and somewhat calming. These are the hands of a mother, even if they feel different.

"Why did you bring her here?" Yesuntei asked sharply, eyes narrowing at her tired husband. "If the Imperials do manage to track you-!"

"They won't go beyond their borders," he reassured. "And the various trails I left for them, they will stop searching for the girl in less than a month." He huffed a small laugh. "They hold no value over girls beyond breeding. And she seems to think we will eat her."

The woman snorted angrily. "They call us barbarians!" she snipped, wrapping her arms around the child and bringing her closer, gently rocking her. "How old is she?"

He shrugged. Beyond her name, he did not ask for much personal information about her. In fact, when he finally lost the Imperials chasing them, she only spoke to tell him when she was hungry or needed to go. Otherwise, they were silent. "Ask her. She can speak."

Tapping on Mulan's head caused her to look up curiously, staring into the blue eyes of the woman holding her. Her long black hair spilled over her shoulders, brushing the girl's cheek. "What is you name, child?" she asked in Chinese.

"Fa Mulan," she answered, her voice soft from such miniscule use.

"And how old are you, Mulan?" She kept her voice level, but soft.

"Nine," Mulan replied, tugging the pelt blanket tighter around herself as the big woman continued her rocking. Her own mother hadn't done this since she was six.

"Only five years younger than our boy," Yesuntei informed her husband with a small smile. That isn't too bad of an age gap. If the Imperials truly don't show up to retrieve Mulan from them, then they can raise her.

Nakhu only shrugged uncaringly, but was glad his wife approved of the girl. Kidnapping a child was not something he planned for. It was a sudden decision, the only one he thought he could make in order to escape the city. He honestly did not expect to make it home, even with his little hostage. Nor did he plan on actually bringing her home. If anything, he planned to have left her at a trading village so that whatever Imperial did come after her would find her and take her home. Instead, he ended up bringing her to his.

"Mulan, I am Yesuntei," she introduced herself in near perfect Chinese. "I am Nakhu's wife."

"Ye… Ye-sun…"

Patiently, she repeated her name, emphasizing the pronunciation. "Ye-sun-tei."

"Ye-sun-tei."

"Good!" she praised, ruffling Mulan's hair playfully. The girl huffed and tried to straighten the strands out, which only made Yesuntei laugh.

The flap to the tent suddenly opened and a new person came in, looking around frantically before being kicked in the leg by Nakhu.

"Know your surroundings at all times, boy, less you fall to an enemy," Nakhu scolded, earning a kick back from his son. Then he chuckled, nodding his head to the two females in the tent. "I brought back a present."

"You were gone for months!" his son exclaimed. "We thought you were dead! Everyone thought you were dead! And that is all you have to say!"

Mulan tried to hide in the fur covering her, drawing herself up into Yesuntei's lap as the teenage boy shouted at the bored Nakhu. The words sounded harsh and angry. His build was thick with muscle, various types of leathers and fur covering his broad shoulders and thick arms. Looking between the two, she could see one thing they had in common beyond hair color, and that is their eyes. Where her eyes are white, theirs are black. And where there is brown in hers, they hold gold.

"Not now," Nakhu told him sharply.

"Calm yourself, you're scaring the child!" Yesuntei scolded the teen, earning his attention.

Mulan shrunk when the angered eyes focused on her, glaring hatefully as she tried to hide in the woman's hold, then snapped back to Nakhu. "You bring back a Han?!" he demanded.

"They won't care," Nakhu brushed off. "To the Han, women are broodmares. This one, there is something special. I thought it was better to keep her."

"And bring their fury on us?!"

"They won't find us," he pointed out sharply, watching his son's stance. Tense, ready to spring. His child has always been quite quick to anger, but has a tactical mind unlike most Huns. If he can rein in that anger, use it wisely, he will bring the world to its knees. "But if it will settle you, then we move in two days. Winter is fast approaching and we need to go somewhere that will still have food for us to hunt. Now settle down."

The teen snarled at his father then sharply turned away, giving the scared little girl one last glare as he left the tent once again. Glad to have his father home, relieved even, why did he have to bring back such a tiny, useless creature?

Mulan stayed where she was in case the scary boy came back, barely hearing Yesuntei soothingly reassuring her that she is safe. "Who was that?" she asked hesitantly. "He sounded mad."

Nakhu laughed lowly, shaking his head when his wife glared at him. "That is my son, Shan-Yu."

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**There we go, we're off to a good start! I think so, at least. Let me know what you guys think, though. I figured it was obvious enough for everyone to know who Nakhu's son was before it was even said. But this is how it goes in my mind.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got a better reception than I thought I would, to be honest. O_O Glad you peeps are enjoying this! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Mulan. Gotta deal with it.**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

"You seem quite angry," his friend commented after Shan-Yu knocked him to the ground. Again. He rubbed his bruising jaw as he got back to his feet, getting back into stance for another round. Off to the side, some of the other boys watched, a few nursing their own bruises from sparring the bigger teen before him. "I would have thought you were glad your father returned."

"It is what he brought with him," Shan-Yu growled, charging at the slimmer teen once again, only for his friend to dodge him. He spun on the balls of his feet, swinging an arm around then slamming the other back onto the cold, hard ground.

The other teen coughed as the air was forced from his lungs, but grabbed the thick arm pinning him then brought his legs up to encircle Shan-Yu's neck in a chokehold. But he did not have enough strength to really cause damage, especially considering he is built much less than the other teen, despite being older by two years. "And what would that be?"

Shan-Yu threw him off, but he landed on his feet before he could hit a nearby boulder or tree. He wouldn't throw him at either, but in his anger, Shan-Yu sometimes made such mistakes. He felt bad about it later, once he calmed down at least.

"A Han girl!" he spat hatefully. No good can come of her being here!

"Ooh, is she pretty?" one of the twins asked lecherously.

"She is nowhere near our age," Shan-Yu pointed out with a low growl. "She is a child! A useless, weak little thing!" And already, his mother is wrapped around those tiny little fingers that had not seen a day of work. He doubts she will last long anyway, but it still angered him.

"Well, that is a waste," the other twin commented, dropping his head into his open hand. "When she is older, then." Shan-Yu snarled at him, earning a defensive move from the other. "I am only saying that everyone knows what Han women are raised for. She probably has similar teachings already. It would not surprise me."

"I doubt she is near the age for that kind of lesson," Shan-Yu pointed out. "Besides, from what Father says of the Han, they don't even have sex before they are wedded, and the woman has no choice in her husband."

One of the others blew their tongue in the chilled air, spraying spit onto the ground. "Must they control everything?" she asked spitefully, getting to her feet and circling the sparring area. "Makes me glad to be a Hun."

"Easy, sister," the slimmer teen told her, going over and picking up the bow he put to the side before his spar with Shan-Yu. "Father would still kill any man that tries to touch you."

"And any man that can best him, and I approve of, is certainly given a chance to try without my permission," she told her brother before grinning wickedly at Shan-Yu. "If only to see how long he will last against me."

Her brother sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked to the larger, still angered teen. "Wish for a calmer sister than my own," he commented.

"I will never call that Han child my sister, Batu!" he spat.

"It seems to be taken from your hands," Batu pointed out calmly. "Your father brought her back, and if she is still there, then your mother probably wishes to keep her, too. Accept it or not, but you now have a sister."

Shan-Yu snorted angrily at the other then stalked away from the group. He will not call that insect his sibling, no matter what his parents say. His mother probably only dotes on her because she wishes for another child, but can't have one. When he was younger, he did wish for a younger sibling. Now? He's fine being an only child. Why must his father ruin the balance so?

Batu watched the larger teen skulk away from them before sighing and shaking his head. "Jaliqai, I suggest watching your tongue," he warned.

"What did I say?" she asked, offended by the order.

"Take your clothes off and he might throw you into the river during the freeze," he warned. "How often must you be told? Shan-Yu has no interest in you."

"Only because he doesn't know a good woman when he sees one," she spat at her brother, roughly shoving him away from her in order to stomp back towards their encampment.

One of the others scoffed with an almost pitying smirk. "She'll see one day," he commented. "Batu, I do not wish to be around when she does."

"Neither do I," Batu agreed.

**Here is a line!**

While his friends may protest him using them to blow off steam, they did help him calm down enough to return home without arguing with his father over his latest stupid decision. Though he did manage to dodge the smack that was aimed at his head by his mother.

Yesuntei huffed at him with hands on her hips, going into what others refer to as 'Mama Bear'. "I know you do not think well of your father's latest incident," she scolded him. "But scaring that child was unnecessary."

"You are right about one part of that," he returned.

"Shan-Yu, like it or not, that girl is one of us now," she tried to convince. "Nakhu is known for doing odd things without consulting anyone and often without thinking it through. But he is back with us, and he brought along another. She has a fire in her, but if isolated, it will snuff out."

"Because she is a weak Han girl!" the teen responded, baring his teeth at his mother only to earn a slap to his head.

"Right now, she is weak because she is alone," Yesuntei informed firmly. "But if we can raise her as one of us, she can be one of our strongest warriors. Perhaps if you accept that she is here, she may even be equal to you."

He scoffed in distaste. "I doubt it."

His mother regarded him with a stern look before smirking mischievously. He blinked in surprise, knowing that she has a plot that he will not enjoy, nor will he have any choice in the matter. "She only speaks Han," his mother informed him calmly, playing with the colorful beads along her sleeve. "Someone will need to tech her our language. As your father will have much to tend to now that he is back, and I will have my own duties-"

"No!" he protested.

"Oh, yes," she rebutted. "Shan-Yu, it falls to you to teach the newest member of our family our language."

"I'd rather choke on a goat's horn!"

"Afterwards, you may teach her basic defense," she continued on, ignoring her son's protest. Though upon that, he fell silent. "Perhaps how to handle a dagger, too. It is the only blade suitable for her small hands right now. When I am able to, I will start to teach her the responsibilities of a woman."

Shan-Yu snorted and his lips twisted into a scowl. Though sounding innocent enough, he learned that women speak in a second language, one only they understand. After listening to his parents argue repeatedly, he learned what to really listen for whenever his mother spoke.

'Responsibilities of a woman' to the Huns are much different than they are for the Hans. A woman is not only the caregiver of the children and manager of the home, but she is also the warrior when the man is away. Hunter when she has no man. Defender against the predators that threaten her children or livestock. What his mother was saying is that he does have a choice: he can handle the girl's teaching himself, or allow his mother to do it all. Which, on the long trail, could only spell out to be a pain for him.

Growling deep in his throat, he nodded his acceptance. "Very well. But I will not like it!"

"I don't expect you to, my child, but the more time you spend with her, perhaps the more you will grow to like her," his mother said wistfully, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. "I do not expect you to take her under your wing in a moment, Shan-Yu, but so long as she is here, she is a part of this family. Whether your father intended that or not."

**Here is a line!**

Mulan could only stare wide-eyed as she followed the larger boy, scared of what could happen but returning each glare he shot her way. He looked like he thought she was funny, if his smirk and laugh was anything to go by. They met with a group of other teenagers, and most of them were boys. It did surprise her that there is a girl among them, though she looked meaner than the huge teen.

A skinny boy with a bow on his back approached first, greeting Shan-Yu with a nod then looking down to her, eyes seeming to peer into her very soul. She stared right back, her chin up and glared, which made him smirk, too. To show her displeasure, she stuck her tongue out at him, earning laughs from the others.

He squatted down in front of her, grinning like a feral dog. Though she was worried, she stayed where she was. Snorting, he turned to Shan-Yu and said something in their weird tongue, getting a response as well before he looked back at her and pointed to his chest.

"Batu," was all he said.

She blinked in surprise for a moment before realizing he was saying his name. Pointing to herself, she said, "Mulan."

One of the others said something, and it sounded like he was joking, but Mulan had no clue what it was. Slowly, Batu pointed to the others and spoke their names.

"Jaliqai." The dark-haired girl glaring at her with her burning gray gaze. He looked unsure for a moment before pointing to her then himself and saying, "My sister." Then he said a word in the other language. He seemed to wait for her, so she hesitantly repeated the word he used. He shook his head, showing that she said it wrong then repeated. The second time she spoke it was better, and by the third time, she had it.

Nodding, he moved on to two boys that looked a lot alike, only one had no hair. He pointed to the bald one and said 'Nogai' before pointing to the other and saying 'Jungsai'. "Twins." A new word came from his lips, and Mulan, realizing what he was doing, copied him. Then he pointed to another teenager boy, this one with long black hair hanging over his face. He was watching them in silence, much like the others, but almost like he was waiting for something. "Husun," Batu said. Then he pointed to the last among them, another teenager that seemed thicker than Shan-Yu, and taller. "Ulagchi."

No words were add to their names, so she assumed they were related to no one. Then, he grinned and pointed to Shan-Yu and said a word that made the scary teenager growl at him. Batu jumped back with a laugh as Shan-Yu tried to kick him.

Seeming to take pity on the confused and scared girl, Husun came to her and poked her head, repeating the word before the meaning. "Brother."

Oh, so Batu was saying Shan-Yu is supposed to be her brother? But that doesn't make any sense. His parents are not her parents, and this is not her home. Her father will come for her and she will go to her real home. This place will never be it!

"No!" she denied as she stomped the ground angrily. "He's not my brother! I don't have a brother!"

Husun quirked a brow at the girl and smirk. Well, at least she and Shan-Yu can agree on something. Seeing the bigger teen tackle Batu to the ground and place him in a chokehold, he sighed and went over, deciding it would probably be a good idea to save Batu from his own idiocy.

**Here is a line!**

The mare snorted aggressively at the man that tried to approach her, rearing up and kicking her legs angrily when he stepped to close. The group was watching mainly out of boredom, knowing at least one of them could calm this feisty mare down if he so choose. Mulan, however, was watching with wide eyes, fearful the man would get hurt.

"Why is that horse so mad?" she asked, looking to Batu, who seemed the most inclined to speak with her.

Jaliqai would made disgusting sounds and ignore her while the twins didn't seem to know how to speak plain Chinese. Shan-Yu could, but he refused to answer her, and Husun only spoke when he felt like it. Ulagchi didn't seem to know what to make of her, so did nothing except talk to Shan-Yu.

Batu looked up in thought, trying to phrase it easily enough for the young, innocent mind. Shan-Yu beat him to it, without blocking any details.

"She's a pregnant mare that was caught two months ago," the muscled teenager answered boredly. "She's wild and we are threats to her and her foal."

"Why not let her go?" she pressed.

"And lose a perfectly good mare like her?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes at her simple stupidity. "Out here, you don't let go of anything. Everything has a purpose, everything has a use. We use all resources we can get our hands on."

"Oh," she replied, turning her attention back to the mare when she whinnied ferociously, stomping around once a rope was around her neck. The man that threw it onto her held his ground, despite the pinched look on his face as the rope was pulled from his hands. After a couple minutes of her stomping around, the mare settled, panting heavily as she watched the man cautiously approach. "You don't… eat horses… do you?"

Batu answered this time with a sad smile. "Only when we absolutely have to." Thankfully, they haven't had to in a long time.

Sighing, Shan-Yu looked over the encampment then to the group and speaking in the language of the Hun. "We'll be moving tomorrow. Pack what isn't necessary for the night."

"Understood," the others accepted with a nod, pushing themselves from the corral the angry mare was contained in and heading back to their family or personal tents.

Leaving Mulan with the large teenage boy that doesn't seem to like her one bit. His black and gold eyes stared down at her in a heated glare, but she puffed up her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at him. Too quick for her to react, he grabbed her tongue and growled, "Watch who you point that to."

Releasing her tongue, he used his hand and shoved her from him by her head, causing her to become unbalanced and tumble back onto the ground. "Just because my father brought you here and my mother seems to dote on you like a doll doesn't mean I have to like you," he informed harshly. "And you will learn, as all children learn, that this is a life of survival. You pull your own weight around here and you better get used to moving."

Mulan huffed angrily as the teen turned away from her, pushing herself back to her feet and running after him. Once she was close enough, she kicked the back of his leg then took off running to Yesuntei as Shan-Yu roared after her.

Nakhu, watching the entire incident, smirked and shook his head. Those two will be at each other's throats for quite a while, but soon enough, they will change. It always happens. After all, he and Yesuntei didn't like each other the moment they met, either. Not that he expects these two to end up like he and his wife did, but the principle is the same.

"You should not have brought the child here," the rasping voice of the elderly shaman scolded him, whacking his shoulder with his bone-decorated staff.

"She has promise," Nakhu defended without heat behind his words. "Esenaysh, tell me something: what have you seen that makes you so worried?"

The shaman scoffed, turning back to the scattered bones and gems on the ground, all placed perfectly in the circle of plants and crushed rock. "A war will start because of her, one that has many outcomes," he translated, turning back to the chieftain. "Our people will either triumph or fall. The result depend on her."

"On one Han girl?" Nakhu inquired curiously, brow quirked as he looked down to the hunched man beside him. Then he smirked knowingly. "Tell me what happens should our people triumph."

"The tribes united under one leader, China on its knees, bowing from fear and respect," Esenaysh replied.

"And should we fall?"

"Then your son, our greatest warrior, falls. Our people disappear."

"Is Shan-Yu already considered our greatest?" Nakhu asked sharply, curious but cautious.

"One day, he will be!" the shaman answered before turning back into his tent and gathering the bones and gems. "They are tied by many strings of fate. This is only one way out of many they could have met. Their first meeting should have gone much differently had you not returned."

The chieftain snorted and left the shaman to his predictions. As he has been told before, by his own father, a shaman sees many things they cannot see. But there are no absolutes. Nothing about their destiny is carved into stone, because one crash from the waves of choice washes it away and replaces it with another.

**Here is a line!**

Horses were saddled, the bulkier ones attached to wagons, and everyone was leaving their campsite shortly after dawn the following day. As their leader, Nakhu took the lead, Yesuntei next to Shan-Yu behind him. In his wife's lap, Mulan rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around in worry.

If they move away from here, her Baba won't find her. The soldiers won't find her. And though she does like Yesuntei and somewhat likes Nakhu (this is all his fault, after all, even though he has been nice to her), she truly just wanted to go home. To be back with her parents and her playful grandmother. She'll even do her chores without complaints if she can just go back to them!

Something flew through the air and was caught by Yesuntei before it could hit Mulan's head. The woman sent a scolding look to her nonchalant son, who ignored whatever she was silently telling him. "Here," she said, holding the object for Mulan to take from her.

Mulan blinked at the object, touching the traces of hair that felt like a horse's mane. It was made of tanned hide, coarse fabric making up the outfit. It fit just right in her hand, but something inside it felt hard. Curious, she felt under the dress and yelped when something sliced her finger. Sticking her finger into her mouth, she glared at Shan-Yu for the mean trick.

"No one expects a child to be armed," he explained without looking to her. "Especially a weak little girl holding a doll." He peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Everyone keeps a weapon on them. You will, too."

"Don't worry about it," Yesuntei told her gently. "Shan-Yu will teach you how to use it properly. After all, he gifted it to you."

Mulan blinked at her curiously then back at Shan-Yu, who went back to ignoring them. Well, the doll is nice, even though she had no clue what to do with the dagger. Both are gifts from the boy that didn't seem to like her at all. So, just to be polite, she said, "Thank you."

He didn't respond other than to speed up his horse to trot closer to his father. He also ignored the knowing smirk Nakhu had on his face.

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**Aw, Shan-Yu gave her a gift! ^^ That just happened on its own. I was planning something else, I swear. But I guess that will be next chapter.**

**Let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight time skip. Just a slight one! This is what I was hoping to put in the last chapter, but it said 'no' and gave way to a different thing entirely. Enjoy!**

**One thing though. I tried to learn some history about the Huns, but it never was my best subject. So a lot of this, I am making up. Just letting you know now instead of reading reviews later saying "not true!" You know?**

**Basically: ANYTHING WRITTEN IN THIS STORY IS NOT BASED ON FACTS, BUT IS PURE FICTION. Far as I am aware, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Mulan.**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

The advantage to teaching a child is they are easily able to adapt. Adults become used to the way things are and have a difficult time learning something new. Children? They take change and ride the winds.

Mulan is no exception, Shan-Yu noted as he taught her basic hand-to-hand that she could use for her small size, as well as some points she can hit with her dagger. Small as it is, it is the best size for her tiny hands. And no one could really see it hidden under the doll's dress unless they really looked. Batu would sometimes teach her how to use a bow and arrow, since it is the best tool to use for hunting. But she can't use his.

She will have to learn eventually, so he made a note to find the things he would need to make one for her, and show her how to do it so she can make her next one. Every respectable archer either inherits the bow of their parent, or they craft their own.

He still thought she was annoying, weak, and definitely not graceful. He always heard that Han women were graceful, delicate creatures used more for breeding than anything else. They cannot speak without being spoken to, even then must watch their words. They cannot fight, that falls to the men. And their voices go unheard by men.

How have those idiots managed to keep the Huns from their lands with such shortsightedness? They don't even seem to realize they are cutting their strength in half by doing such stupid things! A woman is more agile than a man, and more cunning than a serpent. Their bodies can be honed to fight, just like a man's body can be. And their minds are death traps of the knowledge they choose to share when one listens.

A woman can be the most formidable opponent anyone could face, not a doll to put up on a shelf and look at occasionally. After seeing how Mulan is, Shan-Yu could understand why his father decided to keep her. He still did not like it, but he accepted it, as well as his role in teaching her their ways.

One thing he noted about her is her curiosity. And that Hans tell their children complete horse shit about the Huns. Barbarians that kill everyone they come across, fight until only one is left standing, burn villages, and eat children? Complete horse shit!

But she is willing to learn the truth. They are nomads, survivors, and traders. They do not seek battle, but respect it. Fights still happen. After all, they are also warriors and hunters. But they don't run around like bloodthirsty tyrants seeking their next kill. Some of their people, though still able to hunt and fight, stick to trading, which did allow them to learn the languages of the other people around them. And when they trade with those tribes, they learn the languages, too.

At one point, they did encounter another tribe, but thankfully, there was no hostility between them. They are the tribe of the Falcon and the other is the tribe of the Elk.

"What does that mean?" the girl curiously asked, peeking over his shoulder while his parents spoke with the leader of the Elk Tribe. To her surprise, the leader is a woman that looked only a little older than her mother, Li.

"See that elk?" he pointed out, pushing her attention to the regal brown elk standing near the closest wagon, antlers long and tips sharp. "To the Elk Tribe, that is their sacred animal. It is a symbol of their peaceful but wandering nature. But elk can still fight when pushed far enough."

"And the tribe of the falcon?" she inquired, turning to look to his face.

"Messengers and silent hunters. We don't let our prey know we're there unless we want them to," he answered with a feral grin. "You must have seen that quite a few of our hunters have falcons. We use them to aid us during our hunts, as well as deliver messages to each other and other tribes."

"Where is this tribe's sacred animal?" Mulan looked around to try and pinpoint the bird in question, but there were so many among them, she couldn't figure out which one it is.

"Flies free, as it should," he answered calmly, eyes narrowing when one of the others in the Elk Tribe noticed Mulan on his shoulder. "Father had a falcon years ago, but an Han soldier shot him down." His lips twisted into a snarl, a warning to the other to divert his attention.

"Oh…" Mulan slid down his back, settling behind him on the saddle. The horse was too wide for her to straddle, so she had to hold onto the teenager. A poke to her back made her reach back and swat at the snickering Batu. He's another one she likes, but only because he talks to her and doesn't look scary like the others. His sister Jaliqai, on the other hand, is still mean to her for no reason!

Nakhu nodded to the woman he spoke to then turned his horse to come back to them. With a heavy sigh, he looked over his tribe. "Tsetsegmaa tells me that the path ahead has been consumed by landslides," he explained then looked to his men. "Chuluun, take a patrol and search the east side for a new path." The man nodded, calling out to others to follow after him. "Shan-Yu, take your men and search the west."

"Very well," Shan-Yu accepted, picking Mulan up by her shirt and handing her over to his mother before gathering his closest companions.

"We will rest here until someone comes back with news," Nakhu decided, then turned to Tsetsegmaa. "You are welcome to join us, if you wish."

"Thank you, Nakhu, but we must continue on," she denied gently, holding up a wrinkled hand. "The village awaits our supplies and we should not delay."

"Travel safe and keep your weapons ready," he advised. "Bears are still hunting before they sleep." She nodded, beads decorating her grey-streak black hair clicking as it spilled over her shoulders.

Mulan watched the convoy of riders and wagons as they passed while everyone in their convoy dismounted. Some of the men and women disappeared into the forest, about half of them with birds on their shoulders. She watched as they slipping through the trees like the wind, assuming they were going to hunt for food.

"Will Shan-Yu be gone long?" she asked, looking up to Yesuntei.

"However long it takes to find a path," the woman answered, sliding off her horse and placing Mulan on the ground. "Now stay close to me, Mulan, and let me teach you a few things we women do."

**Here is a line!**

It was well past sundown when Shan-Yu returned to their camp, tying his horse to a nearby branch before reporting to his father. He and his group found a lost trail overgrown by the brush, but once cleared, the wagons should get through well enough. Chuluun found a trail as well, but it was on uneven ground that could damage the wagons or make a horse stumble and break a leg. Nakhu decided he would check both himself and decide from there, then asked Shan-Yu to try and find Mulan.

That was when the teen noticed the girl was, in fact, missing. Judging from the smirk on his father's face, he knew where she is, but wanted him to fetch her. It was infuriating how his father sends him out to play the keeper of the child he brought.

Where he found her is what surprised him. The pregnant mare was laying on the ground, breaths heavy and quick as she whinnied and burrs. Laying against her neck was the tiny girl, whispering soothing words to the mare as she gently stroked the horse's neck.

Stupid girl. A mare that size can easily crush her under a single hoof! One wrong move, and Mulan would be lost to all. If he was to get her away from the mare without either of them getting hurt, he will have to move slowly and cautiously. But a mare in labor, especially a lead mare, are more observant than most. The horse rolled onto her stomach and neighed harshly in his direction. Mulan went back to rubbing the horse's snout, easing her back down and laying on her neck.

"Mulan, get away from her!" Shan-Yu hissed.

"But she's hurting," Mulan pointed out.

"She's in labor, of course she is hurting!" he groaned, rubbing his face. "Get over here before she decides to crush you under her head!"

The child huffed, but with a soothing tone, pulled herself from the mare and slowly made her way over to Shan-Yu, ducking a strike to her head when she was in reach of him. "What did I do?!"

"Quiet," he ordered, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and forcing her to walk by him as they left the herd alone. "Never go near a mare in labor."

"What does that mean?" Mulan asked, looking up at the teen with wide, curious eyes.

He snorted. "Giving birth," he answered with a roll of his eyes. Such a naïve child.

"So she is going to have her baby?"

"Her foal, and yes."

"Oh, I can't wait to see it! I never saw a baby horse before!" Mulan gushed, squealing in excitement. Unfortunately, the noise did cause a few of the horses to startle. He slapped the back of her head in warning.

"Foal," he corrected then said another word in Hun.

He forgot that Mulan had taken that as a sign that she was being taught a word and she copied him. He froze, cheeks flaring in embarrassment. That is one of the words she shouldn't learn until she's older. Sighing, he shook his head then said the word for 'foal', earning a confused look from Mulan but she repeated the correct word. "Do not say that first word you copied again," he warned with a glare. "Now get back to the tent and rest."

"But I wanna stay with Oyuun," she protested.

"Oyuun?" Did she name the mare, or did the one watching the herd do it?

"The mama horse."

"Mare."

"Mare," she repeated with a huff. "I want to stay with her."

"And get trampled once she can stand? No," he refused, shoving her towards the tent. "Bed, now!" By the spirits, is this what Batu had to deal with concerning his sister? The thought ran through his mind so quickly that he didn't even have a second to fully register it.

**Here is a line!**

Mulan's eyes sparkled as she watched the new foal stumble around the mare, long legs trembling as it got used to walking on such thin limbs. It looked so different from the mare that she wondered if someone switched it with another mare's foal. But this mare accepted it so easily as it tucked its striped head under her belly.

"Must have been sired by an Imperial stallion," Husun commented, eyes tracing the build of the foal. A colt, if he saw corrected.

"That would explain the body," Batu agreed. "And the legs. Not quite like the rest of our horses."

"She was a wild mare," Shan-Yu reminded, scratching at his cheek in thought while holding Mulan back from the mare and colt. Last night had to have been a fluke. If he let the girl go to them, she would get trampled in a second. "Perhaps some Han lost his stallion when she was in heat."

"Sounds like them," Nogai laughed. "They would lose their heads if they weren't attached."

"Look who is talking," Jungsai joked, receiving a glare from his twin.

The colt squeaked slightly, looking towards them with ears perked up and blue eyes locked onto their forms, despite the space they were giving the pair. The only reason Shan-Yu was even around the mare that just gave birth last night was because Mulan wouldn't leave him alone until she got to see the foal. With Nakhu gone and others hunting, it didn't seem to be a bad idea. Then she kept inching closer until he just grabbed her arm and held her in place.

The black colt stretched his neck towards them, white nose sniffing the air to try and catch their scent without stumbling back onto the ground. The mare named Oyuun burred loudly, throwing her head around and putting herself between colt and humans. The foal just looked under her belly, watching them curiously.

"I don't feel like being threatened by a mothering mare," Jaliqai announced, turning from the group and walking from the herd.

"Agreed," Shan-Yu said, picking Mulan up and carrying her away. "You don't get to bother them, either," he informed her in Chinese.

"Put me down! I wanna see the foal!" she protested, kicking the air.

"Colt," he clarified, then said the word for her to repeat.

Black legs with white socks swung over the broad mare's back, blue eyes watching the humans leave as the colt tilted his head with a nicker. His back legs trembled at the weight on them, causing him to slide off his mother's back and put all four hooves back on the cold ground.

**Here is a line!**

The winter pastures, as Shan-Yu told her to call them, were greener than the last place they camped at. Though snow still blanketed the ground, it wasn't as thick. Some of the hunters, armed with bows and swords, went into the forest as soon as everyone was settled. The designated herders watched over the grazing goats, eyes bouncing from billy to nanny to kid, counting how many were still in the herd.

Dressed in leather and wearing a pelt blanket for warmth, Mulan slipped from the watchful eyes of the family that she stays with in order to try and see the foal birthed during the month-long journey. Some of the horses paid her no mind, choosing to graze and munch on some snow for water. The coal was prancing around his mother, jumping in an effort to play with her.

Upon seeing Mulan, he froze and straightened up, his tail nub swinging side to side as his ears perked up. Blue eyes watched her curiously as she slowly went to a nearby tree and leaned against it, lowering herself to the ground. The colt took an unsure step towards her, head stretched out towards her while trying to take in her scent.

Slowly, he made his way closer, step by step. Then the mare snorted and reared up, neighing harshly as her hooves slammed back onto the ground. Mulan flinched at the movement and the colt bolted back to his mother. Seeing the mare paw at the ground, the girl got to her feet and started walking backwards as calmly as possible, like she had seen the others do when handling a wild horse.

When the mare shook her head and guided her colt away, Mulan was grabbed and lifted from the ground by her shirt, turned around to see the unimpressed face of Nakhu. "You do not know horses yet, so it would be best for you to stay away from them," he told her as he placed the girl back on the ground.

"I know horses!" she exclaimed.

"Hans know what is the head and what is the rear," the chieftain pointed out. "You managed yourself well out there. From what I assume, you watched others handle them. And you did well, so you are learning. But you don't know enough yet to try and get the attention of a foal when the mother is that close." Sighing, the man scratched at his chin then looked around. "You will learn soon enough. Come." He turned and walked away, Mulan following him obediently, mainly because she knows trying to get away would only result in her quick capture.

He did not lead her very far. There were some horses off to the side, grazing or rearing up to snatch lingering leaves off the trees. However, the area was mostly clear, and she could see why.

Breaths in clouds from horse and rider as the animal twisted and bucked, trying to throw the human off its back. It reared up, slamming onto the ground, spun quickly, jumped with all four feet, and threw its back legs outwards in its efforts. However, the rider held tight, pulling back on the reins to pull the horse's head downward. Finally, the rider was thrown off and had to quickly roll out of the way to escape the angered horse.

Another got between them with a shout, drawing the horse's attention from the rider to the new person, but then the second spoke soothingly, slowly placing a hand on the snout and speaking lowly to help calm the animal. Mulan immediately recognized who was settling the still upset horse.

"What's Shan-Yu doing?" she asked, looking up to Nakhu.

"Some prefer to break the spirit of the animal in order to have complete obedience," the man explained. "Shan-Yu knows that a truly worthy mount, one you know will not fail you when you need them most, are the ones that still have their spirit. Which is why his horse obeys only him." Looking down to Mulan, he grinned. "He is one of the best horseman among the tribe, despite his age. And in due time, he will teach you. Until then, leave the horses be or get trampled when no one is around the save you."

She sighed, but nodded in understanding. "When I learn, can I have that black colt?" she asked.

"Everyone earns their own horse," he replied. "When you do learn, you may try to make him your own. If you succeed, then he will be only yours. Just like Mide is Shan-Yu's."

"Then who will get Oyuun?" Mulan inquired curiously.

Nakhu chuckled, lowering his head and shaking it. "Once her foal is weaned, Yesuntei will attempt to take her as her mount."

**Here is a line!**

"Again!" Shan-Yu barked, taking a few steps backwards as Mulan got back to her feet and held her dagger in front of her. "Your stance is still sloppy."

"I'm tired," she pointed out. "We've been doing this all morning. Can't we do something fun now?"

"There is no time for fun," he pointed out, his feet stopping. "Not among our people. There is too much to do. 'Fun' is for the infant learning to walk, too clumsy to do anything and unable to understand training and chores. It is not a leisure we can afford, or else we get too soft, like you Hans."

"I'm not soft!" Mulan exclaimed, stomping the ground with her booted foot.

Shan-Yu shouted a few words at her then spat to the side. "Prove it!" Then he repeated the words again.

She charged, arm out to the side to draw back and prepare to lunge the point into the bigger body. He stepped to the side, kicking her legs out from under her then sitting on her back and pinning her arms behind her.

"You have much to learn, Han girl," he growled lowly. "Meaning the less you complain, the more you can learn. I will admit… you are getting better." Standing up, he released her. "But you have much to learn still. Now, again!"

Nakhu and Yesuntei watched their son continue to train the girl, knowing that while his teachings may be harsh, it will do more good in the long run. Mulan must toughen in order to survive the life they live. Since only little word came from the border of Imperial soldiers searching for the girl, nowhere near their current campsite, they knew she will stay with them. After all, she is far from anything familiar and they are the only people she knows out here.

"I see why you brought her," Yesuntei said to her husband with a small smile. "Though why did you grab her in the first place? She could not have shown this spirit to you the second you saw her."

Nakhu shrugged. "She was the closest to me," he answered. "As though placed there by a higher power, waiting for me to take her and bring her to our home." He sighed heavily. "Esenaysh told me that those two are intertwined in their fates. That if I did not return, if I stayed and faced the executioner's blade, their first meeting would be much different from this."

"Perhaps this is for the best, then," she pointed out. "After all, if she remained, she would be like any other Han woman. Docile and obedient, worthless to a man if she cannot bear sons."

The chieftain nodded in agreement, smirking when Mulan managed to wriggle out of Shan-Yu's grip and cling to his back. "Sons or daughters, married or not, Mulan will be a great help to us at some point," Nakhu commented with a fond smile. "Even if he will not admit it, our son has calmed his temper with her around him."

Yesuntei thought for a moment then agreed. "Indeed he has." Patting him on the shoulder, she praised, "You did well, bringing a daughter into our family."

**Here the Chapter Ends**

I **know people are gonna asked about Hayabusa soon enough. I don't know when he got the falcon, but let us just say there is a plan for him to show up. Shan-Yu just doesn't have him yet. If it all goes right, the bird will come into play next chapter. **

**You know the drill! Let me know what you think! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, alright, alright! We have another time skip, perhaps by a year. Will Mulan have the colt by now? When will Shan-Yu get Hayabusa? Read and find out!**

**Just a small warning, this chapter kind of bounces around all over the place. Didn't mean for it to happen, but once it was fully typed up, it did. Whoops! I think I just slipped in a little bonding time. Not sure why. It just seems so randomly out of place.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Mulan. Disney does!**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

No one could believe it when it happened. After all, such an event does not happen every day. Despite knowing that Mulan spends much of her free time around the herd, even he did not expect this outcome.

The black colt, nearly full grown and still with room to bulk, not only accepted separating from his mother, but allowed Mulan to sit upon his back without any protest. He did throw himself about once she sat on him, probably because it felt odd to have such weight (even light) on his back and he was getting used to it. But he didn't act harshly enough to throw her off, which is what they expected to happen.

Mulan smiled and laid against the back of his neck, rubbing the quivering muscles as he nodded and pawed the ground with his small hoof. Seeing the colt almost fully grown definitely proved an Imperial stallion sired him, but he has the spirit and intelligence of his mother. He easily accepted Mulan's commands, turning where she directed and backing up when signaled to do so.

"I don't think anyone has ever done such a thing," Batu commented in awe, leaning over the branch in front of him as he watched a distance away.

Jaliqai scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "Obviously he's sired by an Imperial!" she pointed out sharply. "Perhaps he listens to her because he is a half-Han horse! Just like she is only a Han."

Shan-Yu snapped a growl her direction, warning her from spitting another word so venomously. He knows the horse would have accepted Mulan after watching them interact while the colt grew. The signs were all there. These two are a bonded pair, even if they don't realize it. That horse, full of his own spirit, will bow to no one but Mulan.

With a tap of her heels to his sides, the colt trotted over to them, his tail swishing confidently as they approached, though Mulan did bounce on his back. But she grinned when she looked at them. "See? I told you Khan is smart!"

"Khan?" Husun asked skeptically.

"His name!" she huffed, pointing her nose into the air.

"Uh-huh," Ulagchi teased. "You still need to learn how to ride properly."

The now ten-year-old girl puffed up her cheeks and stuck her tongue out. Khan, defending his new rider, pushed the teen with his head then nickered warningly.

"Now that you have your own steed, you can really start to learn how to ride," Shan-Yu informed, grabbing the reins to his mare, Mide, then mounting her. "Feel his movements and move with him. Don't let him bounce you. You'll only end up hurting his back and your ass." They also need to find something that could work as a proper saddle for her that would be comfortable until she grew into one like rest of them use. A blanket can only help so far.

"You will also need to learn how to hunt and fight while riding a horse," Batu pointed out, jumping over the branch only to sit on it. "It is all a matter of balance."

"Come," Shan-Yu groaned, patting the colt on the snout before taking the reins to lead them away. "You idiots need to get back to your own work."

**Here is a line!**

A year has passed since Mulan was taken from the only home she knew and brought into the life of a Hun. A year of learning new skills, a new language, and a new way of life. Yet even with all she has learned, a year only scratched the surface of everything she will need to know about her new life. Or more like, certain facts of life in general.

Yesuntei woke with a start when much smaller hands shook her arms. She blinked to clear the blur of sleep from her vision before noticing Mulan staring at her with fearful eyes. A nightmare?

"Mulan?" Her voice was low so not to disturb her husband. Shan-Yu was already awake at the other side of their family tent. She can see his breathing from here and noticed the way his head was turned. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm dying," she said in a scared whisper.

Yesuntei blinked in surprise, the sleep gone from her in a second but calming slightly when she heard her son chuckle. Judging from Nakhu's slight turn, they are not as quiet as they think they are. "Why do you think you're dying?" she asked.

"My belly hurts and I'm bleeding," the girl replied, wrapping her arms around her lower abdomen.

Understanding the situation, Yesuntei patting her husband on the shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Nakhu," she ordered then repeated the order to her son. Shan-Yu shrugged then twisted back to face the wall, tugging his pelt blanket up higher on him. "Come with me, Mulan, and we'll get you clean. Don't worry, you're not dying."

"Then what's wrong with me?" The child was honestly scared. Did her mother not warn her of such things before they took her? She was nearing the age for it to happen. Though she supposed she could have warned her, as well.

"Nothing, this is natural," Yesuntei reassured as she put on her bear fur cloak. "Come with me and I will explain."

Taking the cloak offered to her and putting it on, Mulan ran after the bigger woman, patting Khan's snout when he came up to them. The colt realized he wasn't needed, but still followed after them to the nearby stream. Once there, Yesuntei motioned for Mulan to sit at the stream before taking a patch of cloth and dipping it into the water.

"Your body bleeds to remind you that you are a woman," she explained. "A fertile woman. Yet that does not mean you are to start baring children right away. You are just a child yourself."

"But why am I bleeding?" Mulan asked, still worried something is wrong with her.

"All fertile women bleed," she answered, taking the wet cloth and wiping down the trail of blood on the girl's legs. "If we do not, then it means we cannot bare children. Be warned, this will happen every month and can last roughly seven days. Some women have it happen more often and some have it happen less. There is an herbal remedy you may drink to lessen the pain, but warmth helps as well. And when you are old enough, we will talk about sex and everything you will need to know about it."

"Sex?"

"The creation of a child, but that is for another time," Yesuntei pointed out. Mulan is much too young to even think about such things right now. She is only ten, after all. "For now, the drink shall help and we will need to put bandages on you so you do not bleed all over your clothing."

Mulan chewed on her lip for a moment before looking to the woman. "Do you still go through this, Yesuntei?"

Callous hands froze for a second before returning to her task. "No. After my son was born, my body did not bleed anymore. The shaman warned us it could happen."

"So you can't have more children?" Yesuntei shook her head slowly and sadly. Mulan recalled asking her Mama why she doesn't have a brother or sister. All she said was that the girl was too young to understand. Maybe her Mama went through what Yesuntei went through, and she can't have children either.

"If you are lucky," Yesuntei started with a gentle smile to Mulan, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. "Then you will have many children."

"You mean many sons!" the girl pouted with a huff. All anyone ever wants is son!

"No, just children," Yesuntei corrected. "Remember, Mulan, unlike the Han, the Hun value your skills, not your gender. Baring a daughter does not result in more shame than baring a son. Whomever you marry, once you are old enough and ready to do so, should not make you feel inadequate for baring one gender over the other." She tutted herself, returning to her task of cleaning the blood trails again. "I am getting ahead of myself once again. Nakhu says it is a bad habit Shan-Yu inherited from me. Never mind that boy has his father's thick-headedness."

Mulan giggled as the woman chattered on, though did so with a fond smile. Something she hopes to be able to do one day, too. "When will you tell me about sex?"

"When you are older," she answered. "It is not something a child of your age should know about."

"Does Shan-Yu know?" she inquired curiously.

"He knows," Yesuntei chuckled lightly.

At his age, Shan-Yu not only knows, but probably has some experience. Though nothing came of any possible bouts of flaring desire, as far as she is aware. Perhaps he is behaving himself, even with all the girls giving him the eyes of a lovesick pup. Though unlike his father, Shan-Yu did not struck like a rooster to the hens. Perhaps he has enough confidence in himself to see that he doesn't need to.

"Then when I'm his age, I'll know," Mulan decided.

"You will," the woman agreed with a nod.

**Here is a line!**

"Hey, Shan-Yu!" Mulan called out as she jumped onto his back, scrambling to climb to his massive shoulders. He glanced at her briefly then rolled his eyes and looked away. "Where are you going?"

"Father wants me and some others to travel to the Elk Tribe," he explained. "Apparently, something about the tribe is not right. The shaman said something he didn't like, so we are to look into it. It doesn't help that our messenger birds return with the same letters they were sent with."

"Can I come?" she asked excitedly, finally able to wrap her arms around his neck in order to hold herself in place.

He grabbed her arms so that her weight wouldn't pull back against his throat. "It isn't a good idea," he commented. Not to mention, if something happens to Mulan, his mother would be furious.

"Bring her," Chuluun ordered as he brought his stallion to them.

"Has Nakhu given permission?" the teen asked skeptically. Even Batu was looking at his father with narrow eyes while Mulan slid off the broad shoulders and ran over to Khan.

"Should there be Han soldiers nearby, they will take less threat from a girl than from obvious warriors," he explained. "She can be used as a scout."

"That doesn't answer the question, Chuluun," Shan-Yu warned him.

"Nakhu believes that it will be a good lesson for her to learn," Chuluun replied. "No matter what we find. Get ready. We leave soon." With that, he urged his stallion forth, leaving the two teenagers behind.

Batu sniffed as he looked to the larger boy. "Something tells me that this 'lesson' will be a harsh one," he commented.

Shan-Yu grunted in agreement, grasping Mide's reins and climbing onto her back. "Nothing we can do about it," he pointed out. "Still, keep an eye on her. She's likely to venture out on her own, given the chance."

"With such a dutiful big brother watching over her, I am surprised you ask such of me," Batu teased, poking the bigger teen's legs before mounting his own horse as Mulan rode up to them on Khan.

Running a critical eye over the girl and her belongings, Shan-Yu scowled. "Go get more clothes, a spare blanket, and another skin for water," he told her. At least she was smart enough to grab her weapons. "This isn't going to be over in a day. We will be gone a long time."

Mulan blinked in surprise, looking over the things she packed up. "Oh. Okay," she accepted, turning Khan back to the tent in order to gather more.

Batu laughed lowly. "Such a dutiful brother!"

**Here is a line!**

The journey took nine days. Mulan stayed as close to Shan-Yu as possible without crowding or irritating him. The twins, Nogai and Jungsai, were also traveling with them, though Husun, Jaliqai, and Ulagchi stayed behind. That wasn't to say they were the only ones traveling in this band. Chuluun also brought along seven veteran warriors, as well as his own son, who was on the verge of mastering archery. It wasn't just parental pride speaking when he pointed out that Batu could spot a mouse across a valley.

Though they were expecting the worst upon their arrival, not that Mulan knew what the worst would be, it wasn't enough to prepare them for the actual site. The caravan village was burnt to nothing but frames that were still crumbling under a stiff breeze. Tracks were dried into what was once mud, bodies left out for the scavengers to pick at.

"Be watchful," Chuluun ordered to the rest. "This looks like it happens days ago, but there can still be some Han in the area."

Accepting the order and explanation, the group steadily made their way into the burnt remains of what was a peaceful tribe. Batu grasped Khan's reins then signaled to Mulan to stay close to Shan-Yu. She nodded in understanding before he let the reins go and went his own direction. She saw Nogai and Jungsai going the opposite direction from Batu while she and Shan-Yu went towards the heart of it.

"Who did this?" she asked weakling, holding back tears when she saw what remained of a child.

"Han, commoners or Imperial soldiers, it doesn't matter," Shan-Yu replied lowly, eyes scanning the area and seeing the footprints left behind. They were too small for another Hun tribe to be responsible for something like this. "It must have happened after the rains, which is when our messages started coming back."

"That was two weeks ago," the girl pointed out.

"Yes." He scowled, looking around the area and seeing the bodies strewn all over. "They had to have some dead of their own. That's one of their horses over there." He indicated a rotted carcass of a large (formerly) white animal, partially eaten by the scavengers and predators of the forest around them. "They take their own and leave ours to rot!"

"But this is the tribe of the elk," she stated firmly. "They don't fight people! So why were they attacked?"

"Just because they don't fight doesn't mean they won't," he reminded her. "It could be the soldiers just saw a tribe of Huns as easy pickings. Or someone tried something, it pissed someone else off, they reacted, and this is the result. We don't know what happened. Just keep an eye out."

Sighing sadly, she nodded and focused her eyes away from the bodies. Khan nickered and his head shot upwards, ears swerving as he looked around. Mulan tried to straighten up as high as she could only to pout when she realized that she still couldn't see that well. Swallowing thickly, she slid off her horse, holding his reins in her hand, and went over to where Khan was staring.

After a moment of silence, she could hear the faint chirps that Khan seemed to pick up on. Rushing over to the sound, she gasped in surprise at the sight of the bundle of black and white feathers. It was no baby, but definitely old enough to try and learn how to fly. Spotting her, it started crying out angrily, beating one wing to warn her away, but the other hardly moved.

Gently shushing it, she eased herself closer then cupped her hands under it, glad to be wearing her leather gloves since the chick did try to bite her. Still trying to calm the chick, she wrapped a cloth around it so it wouldn't move too much and further injure itself. Focused on her task, she failed to notice someone shifting around behind her.

Khan snorted then looked over, rearing up with a fierce neigh that drew the attention of the rest. Mulan gasped, spinning around and spotting the soldier that held his sword high, ready to bring it down on her if Khan didn't react and kick him to the side. The soldier scrambled to his feet, grasping the sword he dropped while dodging the furious horse trying to stomp him into the ground.

Because he kept his eyes on the immediate threat, he failed to see the more dangerous one running up behind him. The blade dug into his back, piercing straight through the soldier's heart and out the chest, hot blood dripping from the blade before it was harshly yanked out. Shan-Yu stood stiff for a moment, scanning the area before wiping his sword on the body and turning to Mulan.

"I told you to keep your eyes open!" he hissed.

"I was… I was just…" She stammered then held out the wrapped bird to him. "I was just trying to help."

He sighed heavily, shoulders sagging as he sheathed his sword. Chuluun rode up to them, looking over the body then the two. "Anymore around?" he asked firmly.

"None," Shan-Yu replied with a shake of his head. "Either a scout or he was left behind."

"Probably a scout, meaning we need to leave," the man stated. "There are no survivors here. If any did get away, they will be among the other tribes. Though I doubt it."

"Why do you say that?" Batu inquired, having ridden up while his father spoke.

Chuluun let out a deep exhale. "I found the elk. Slain for meat."

"That's probably what started this," Shan-Yu noted. "That spirit won't be reborn now."

"Why not?" Mulan asked lowly.

"The sacred animals are sacred for a reason," Shan-Yu explained calmly, though his trembling fist belayed his stoic demeanor. "They hold old, pure souls. They are guides and advisors to the shamans. When one dies naturally or is killed out of mercy, the soul is reborn. But when one is murdered, the spirit dies with the body." He shook his head. "If the Imperials wanted the elk for food, no one here would have let them take it."

"Shouldn't we do something about the bodies?" Nogai suggested, looking to Chuluun.

The man looked over the horizon, judging their time before nodding. "If this man is a scout, the Imperials could still be too far away to be much threat to us now. Gather everyone you can find and put them at the center. We'll do what we can with them."

**Here is a line!**

Mulan wasn't sure what to do with the chick. She didn't want to leave it behind to die, so she picked it up to try and help it. But she wasn't sure what to do.

The bodies were all gathered and put at the heart of the village, excluding the slain elk. That one was left under the hanging body of the man Shan-Yu killed, a sign to other tribes that may come through what had happened. They left sometime before sundown and traveled until they could not see much more. Camp was made for the night, hunters sent out for food while the rest kept an eye out for anyone that would try to sneak up on them.

She stayed near Khan, holding the young bird and trying to get it to eat something. But it stubbornly refused, nipping her fingers and screeching at her, much to the amusement of everyone else.

"He won't eat like that," Shan-Yu pointed out, indicating the cloth the bird was wrapped in. "Let him out and put the food on the ground. Let him think he can still hunt."

"But his wing's hurt," she pointed out.

"Let him out," he repeated.

Huffing irritably, Mulan did as she was told, placing the small chunk of meat on the ground and unwrapping the bird. Now that it wasn't bound, the rest could see the problem it had. The wing was near limp, but still jerked with movement, which was a good sign. It wasn't completely broken or dislocated. Possibly just strained.

The young bird grabbed the meat in his talons and started to tear into it, ripping off tiny pieces then swallowing them before repeating the action. Once done, it blinked at Mulan and rubbed her knee with his head, but walked over to Shan-Yu and stared directly into his eyes. Clicking his beak, the bird hopped onto the teen's knee and settled there.

"Interesting falcon," Jungsai commented, reaching over to pet the head only to get a sharp nip to his fingertip.

"Can you fix his wing?" Mulan asked, inching closer and rubbing the bird's head without being bit.

"It will heal on its own," Shan-Yu pointed out, gently stretching the wing to see the damage. "No broken bones, just some tears in the muscle." Realizing the falcon had chosen him for some reason, he said with a smirk, "Hayabusa."

Chirping slightly, the falcon looked to him then nestled back down on his knee and tucked his head under the uninjured wing.

"I think he's fine with that," Nogai chuckled.

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**Yes, Hayabusa is here. And Mulan has Khan! I always thought it a little odd that Khan was so attached to Mulan, even though she is basically the only one that rides him. Which would make sense, but I felt that doing this approach would make it more of a deeper relationship between the two.**

**We're still going to do time skips until we get to the events of the movie. Just be patient with me.**

**Let me know what you all think! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**And yet, we have another time skip. You just gotta deal with it. How big of a time skip are we looking at? Not sure, but we'll find out!**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Mulan.**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

The bow was silent as the string was pulled back, an arrow notched into place and aimed. Both eyes focused on the target, one finger out to ensure the arrow stayed straight. The arrow was released, gliding through the air and piercing the rabbit that was meters away.

"Nicely done," the familiar rough voice of Shan-Yu praised lightly, stepping from the shadows with his falcon on his shoulders.

Mulan noticed the new pelt hanging over his shoulder and raised a brow. "Where did that one come from?" she asked, shouldering her bow and making her way to the rabbit, Khan following her dutifully.

"Timber wolf," he answered, scratching his chin as he watched her walk. His eyes trailed down her long legs before he snapped his attention from her. "I gained a few new wounds from the encounter, as well."

"And you need me to apply medicine," she said with a playful huff. "Shan, you have got to stop fighting such animals."

He shook his head. "We were after the same thing," he answered, allowing Hayabusa to take flight. "Besides, the fur will keep my head warm when winter gets here."

"At least it wasn't another bear," Mulan commented as she started to gut the rabbit where it was. She found it was easier to do so at the site of the hunt rather than bring everything back to camp, gut it, and then walk back away from camp to dispose of what cannot be used. She can also pack more meat away with this method since it only left the skin and meat of the animal instead of the whole thing.

"I only did that once," Shan-Yu reminded calmly.

"And nearly lost your arm," the thirteen-year-old reminded firmly as she wrapped what was left of the rabbit in leather and stuffed it into Khan's saddlebag. "Yesuntei nearly had a fit."

"That didn't stop her from hitting me," he grumbled, rubbing at his head. "Why are you out here alone?"

"I was with Batu, but he went to follow some deer tracks," she explained, jumping back onto Khan's back. "We only separated a little ways back."

Shan-Yu snorted. Despite their age difference, he and the others are well aware of the developments of Mulan's body. Gone is the baby fat of childhood, instead replaced with lean muscle under lightly tanned skin. Budding breasts restrained only enough for support and hips starting to widen as she grew. Even her lips were filling up and developing the pinkish tinge women seemed to have, if only to tease men. The only man among them seemingly immune to her budding form is Batu. He mainly stuck to teasing.

"He should know better than to leave you alone," he grumbled, keeping still as Khan brought her over to him.

"I can handle myself, Shan," Mulan pointed out as she poked his shoulder.

"I know you can," he agreed with a nod, lifting his arm for Hayabusa to land once more on him. In the falcon's talon was a squirrel, which the bird started to rip into for food. "Still, it is never wise to wander alone."

Mulan smirked at him, leaning against Khan's neck. "Am I ever really alone since you always seem to show up out of nowhere whenever I think I am?"

He swears that horse is snickering at him. "I was in the area."

Humming a mocking acceptance, she tugged back on the collar of his shirt when she spotted the angry red trying to creep up his neck. "Let's get that clean and I'll put some herbs on it. Where is Mide?"

"Down by the stream."

"Then let's go. Need a lift?"

"No," he refused, turning around and making his way back through the trees.

Mulan sighed and patting Khan's neck. "He can be so stubborn sometimes," she commented, earning an amused nicker from her steed. The stream was not that far away, close enough that she heard it while she hunted the rabbit.

Shan-Yu was already at the stream when she arrived, using a cloth to wipe down Mide's flank where some shallow cuts were. Probably from the wolf he took down, if not from the rest of the pack. The injuries looked minor, and Shan-Yu would not have moved the mare if she was badly injured.

Seeing her dismount, he started removing his shirt, showing the long lines on his back from the wolf's claws when it jumped onto his shoulder to try and bite the back of his neck. Dark eyes looked over the lines, glad to see they were mostly inflamed with irritation, no signs of infection. It was best to try and keep it that way.

She took a clean cloth from Khan's bags and soaked it in the river. Shan-Yu had sat on the ground, Hayabusa at Mide's hooves with his meal. Slowly, Mulan started to wipe away the scabbing that was drying along the cuts, wiping away any potential debris that could have stuck to the wound from the wolf's claws or Shan-Yu's shirt.

"So I noticed Jaliqai going to your tent the other night," she said conversationally.

"Nothing happened," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. Much as Jaliqai wants him, he does not desire her. She is good-looking and a tough warrior, worthy of respect. But he did not hold any desire in his heart for her. Hell, when he woke to her trying to slip under the blanket with him, he promptly kicked her out with his bare foot.

"Really?" Mulan drawled, tracing a cut down the muscular back in front of her. Her mouth felt oddly dry.

"Really," he confirmed as he rolled his shoulders and gave a strong tremble. Damn, that water is cold!

Mulan dipped the cloth back into the water, rinsing the blood from its grip. Pulling it from the water and squeezing out the excess, she returned to washing the wounds. "Everyone knows you two-"

"Are nothing," he firmly stated. "No matter what Jaliqai says, I have not bedded her."

Teasing him, she placed her head on his least injured shoulder. "No one will judge you for it," she said in a singsong tone before giving his cheek a quick peck. Ducking back down too quick to catch the surprised blink of his eyes or tinge to his cheeks. She was in too much of a hurry to hide her own. "After all, she is a fine woman and warrior."

"And sister to my best friend," Shan-Yu added lowly, glaring at his falcon that was giving him a knowing look.

"Is that why you prefer Batu around me than any of the others?" she asked curiously.

"No, I prefer Batu because he does not fall for the wiles of a woman," he corrected. Actually, he is starting to suspect that his friend may prefer the company of men. He has seen the young archer giving some of the other men in camp a certain type of look-over. "Besides, if she diverts her eyes to someone other than me, Jaliqai may notice someone giving her the same looks."

"Why, Shan, I believe you are gossiping," Mulan gasped playfully, placing the rag on a nearby stone before digging into the pouch on her hip for some herbs. "I thought such things were for women and little girls."

"I am only pointing out the facts," he defended, ears picking up the sound of stone scraping stone. "I am curious. You are reaching that age to start looking for yourself. Has anyone caught your eye?"

Mulan bit her lip, trying not to say the one word she shouldn't. She has only been living among the Huns for four years, raised as a little sister to the young man in front of her. But lately, her thoughts have been less sibling-like and more along the lines of noting his attractive features.

"One has," she admitted, pinching some of the crushed herb and applying it to the wounds. "But I don't think anyone would approve of him."

"Why is that?" he inquired, eyes narrow in warning. If the person she likes is not a worthy man, or could harm her in any way, he will hunt them down.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Shan. I don't think anything will come of it. Besides that, Yesuntei may have given me the sex talk, but she still says I am not ready for it."

"You're not!" he agreed sharply, also thanking his mother for saying so.

"She's not what?" someone questioned. The two didn't have to glance over to see it was Batu approaching, his horse dragging along a deer carcass. Teasing as he usually does, he looked over the half-naked Shan-Yu and Mulan behind him, his bulk hiding her from sight at his angle. "What is this?" he asked, almost flirtatiously.

"Not what you are thinking," Shan-Yu denied, throwing a rock to the archer, who just leaned to the side to dodge it.

"Shan killed a timber wolf and I am taking care of his wounds," Mulan added, standing up and stepping out from behind the young man, patting his shoulder. "I need to get the bandages from Khan's pack." Not waiting for his nod, she walked over to her horse, hiding the deeper blush on her cheeks at Batu's insinuation.

"I'll be fine without one," he protested, slipping his shirt on.

"Oh, Shan-Yu, denying yourself the tender care of our little flower," Batu continued to tease.

"Watch what you say, Batu, or that bow is going straight up your ass," the larger man threatened.

Batu rolled his eyes, but his smirk still spoke. As did his waggling eyebrows.

**Here is a line!**

Jaliqai could not understand why Shan-Yu denies her so. Her older brother said it was simple, he just doesn't like her in that sense. But it is ridiculous!

Though not the most beautiful girl among the tribe, she knows she is one of the most attractive and respected, which should have men tripping over each other to try and win her favor. A few do, those that are free instead of bound by their marriages.

But her affections are directed to the chieftain's son, a man of great skill, very good build, and cunning mind. His strength leaves naught to be desired. His scars give him that roguish charm so many girls, herself included, fall for. His eyes scare most, but she finds them hypnotizing.

She has been giving him hints of her affections for years, but it seemed like he was not reading them correctly. So she thought to slip into his tent and give him a pleasant little lesson in interpreting females. She might as well have thrown herself onto a bonfire with how quickly it turned around on her. He read her signs, he just chose to ignore them. And out of respect for her brother, he wasn't going to do anything too harshly to justify her invading his tent.

Watching him now, she couldn't help but feel jealousy bubbling up inside her. Just like her, Shan-Yu hated that little Han girl, only spending time with her because his mother practically ordered it. Unlike her, however, he grew fond of her. And dare Jaliqai think to read these signs, he's starting to fall for the tiny creature.

What does that Han have that she doesn't?!

"Stare however long you like, no hole will form," Husun commented beside her. "Let it go, Jaliqai. We all have known he didn't love you. You just didn't want to see it."

"Yet he loves that thing?" she spat, lips twisting into a disgusted sneer.

Husun sighed lowly, shaking his head. Out of the group, he is probably the one that understood how mysterious affections could be. His parents loved each other, hence why they married, but eventually decided to separate when he was just a small child. His mother had fallen for another man in a different tribe and wanted to take him, too, but he refused. He chose to stay with his father. Though he has no mother now, his father does have a lover.

"The heart is something no one will ever understand," he told her calmly. "You cannot force him to see you in the same light as he sees her."

"But I am the better woman!" she hissed, finally snapping her attention to him. The scowl on her face would make lesser individuals flinch, but he only stared at her blankly. "I am the better hunter! The better warrior! I am even at the age to bare him strong children! Yet he wants that thing?!"

Husun shrugged slightly, his eyes locking onto stormy gray. "You are strong, but callous and harsh," he pointed out. "You see things and follow through what you have been taught. You don't questions anything because to you, it is the way it is because the way you were taught has always worked.

"Mulan? She's still soft, but strong when she needs to be. She sees the world and the ways from two different people, and thinks of alternatives. Even though she has been here for four years, she is still from a different world than we are. But she is strong-willed, independent, and always curious."

"You sound like you're falling in love with her yourself!" Jaliqai scoffed, jerking away from him.

"No," he assured, looking back to the group near the fire. "I prefer callous women." Not looking at her, he got to his feet then joined the others, accepting the roasted goat leg passed to him. He felt the eyes on his back, but did not look back.

"What did you say to my sister?" Batu asked, leaning over to him. "She looks so shocked. Wait, now she's stomping off. What did you do or say?"

"The truth," Husun answered boredly. "I prefer callous women."

The others snorted and even Shan-Yu smirked at him. "Does that mean she'll leave me alone now?"

"You can hope!" Nogai laughed, slapping his knee.

**Here is a line!**

"What is on your mind, Mulan?" Yesuntei asked as she washed the girl's hair with scented oils. Nakhu was on his horse nearby, watching over his wife and adopted daughter while they bathed. "You are quiet tonight."

Mulan bit her lip and tucked her head down. "Yesuntei, how did you and Nakhu know you liked each other?" she asked hesitantly.

The woman chuckled softly. "We actually did not get along at all when we first met as children," she replied with a fond smile to her listening husband. "I thought he was an arrogant brat and he thought I, daughter of another chief, was entitled. We butted heads often when we spoke to one another. Then one day, we had this horrible argument and… he just kissed me. And I kissed back. Imagine my father's surprise when Nakhu asked me the next day to marry him."

Nakhu laughed lowly, recalling her father's reaction that day. He thought the old man would die of a heart attack, especially considering the age difference between him and Yesuntei is larger than Mulan and Shan-Yu. Ten years, at least.

"But how did you know?" Mulan asked again.

"It is not something one can describe," Yesuntei replied, leaning Mulan back enough to put her long black hair in the water. "It is simply there. And one day, you or Shan-Yu will take that first true step."

Mulan blushed deeply. "I didn't say it was Shan!"

"You didn't deny it, either!" Nakhu called out humorously. Mulan stuck her tongue out at him in defiance.

Th woman laughed knowingly, raking her fingers through the hair in order to remove all the oil she used. "I see the way you two look at each other, even when neither of you know," she commented, poking Mulan's nose fondly. "I cannot wait until that day comes to pass. Then I can truly call you my daughter."

"You do it anyway," Nakhu muttered.

"Well, she is my daughter!" Yesuntei shouted at him, daring him to object. The man wisely held his hands up in surrender. "Trust me, Mulan. What you feel is nothing to be scared or ashamed of. One day, one of you will take that step. And you both will be grateful for it, no matter how it turns out. Who truly know what fates will have in store for you?"

**Here is a line!**

For the exception of the night guards, the camp was silent. Even the horses and bird slept near their masters, vigilant but resting.

Mulan, however, could not sleep. The conversation she had with Yesuntei kept running through her head, her advice dancing around her ears. What is the first step? A kiss? Or could it be something else? Why is she thinking so hard on it?

Inhaling deeply, she wiggled out from under her blanket, pushing herself up to her feet once she was free. Glancing over to Nakhu and Yesuntei to confirm her movements did not wake them (though knowing how lightly they sleep, at least Nakhu is awake), she slipped out of the tent and made her way to another.

Khan burred curiously at her, but she patted his snout and whispered what she was up to. The stallion seemed to accept her explanation and went back to rest beside his mother. As she approached the tent, Mide looked over to her, nickered lightly with a throw of her head, then went back to her resting stance.

If she thought the couple were light sleepers, she knows Shan-Yu is an even lighter one. He is always well rested, but he doesn't drop his guard and sleeps with a blade in arm's reach. Ducking under the flap of the entrance, she eased into the tent, shushing Hayabusa as soon as the falcon looked her way. She really did not want to wake the young man up, though doubts he is still asleep.

Slowly, she made her way to his bedroll and laid down against him, her chest to his back. He said nothing, but he did roll over in place and, most likely already knowing who was coming into his tent, wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him. Like she had seen some others do, she nuzzled into his hairy chest, breathing in his scent as she pressed up against him. His thumb rubbed against her lower back, but his hand did not slip further down.

"Night, Shan," she murmured into his chest.

"Rest well, Mulan," he returned, his voice a deep rumble from sleep.

Smiling, she fell to sleep listening to the drum of his heart, comfortably embraced by his warmth.

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**No, she is thirteen, thus will not be in a sexual relationship with Shan-Yu until she's older. I know I cross lines sometimes, but I am not crossing that one.**

**But there is a relationship being established now. Soon, we will be making our way to the movie portion of this story. Hope you guys are getting excited for it. There will be a few changes at first, but then everything changes after that. **

**You know the drill: Let me know what you think! ^^**

**Couple added notes here: Fanfiction apparently does not agree with my computer about when it has access to my stories. Sometimes it does, sometimes my own computer won't let me post because it says I (the owner/ administrator) do not have permission and must ask myself for permission to access my files. Can someone more computer savvy than me explain or help me with this? Because it is driving me nuts! All I can do is copy/paste my work! DX**

**Also: I may be posting here first, but there is a poll on my page about which story you guys would prefer to see updated first. Pretty sure some of you read both of them. Give the other one a fighting chance, you know?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that these two are on their way to something, you know something else is gonna happen. **

**No, not sex! I thought we established this last chapter!**

**But we have to get to the point of the movie eventually, and sorry… It is time to ruin the peace.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Do not own Mulan. Wish I did, but I don't!**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

They knew it would happen one day. After that first night, Mulan had spent every night in his tent, sleeping beside him as close as they could get. Nothing sexual happened beyond a shy kiss (on Mulan's part), but someone eventually found out about the sleeping arrangement and thus, the rest found out, too.

Mulan fully expected Jaliqai to be furious, angry beyond belief because she was kicked out while Mulan is welcomed with open arms. Instead, the older girl huffed and went to sit by Husun, much to the other's pleasure. It seemed she finally realized she lost, or just had no chance.

The twins and Ulagchi taunted and teased Shan-Yu over it, but he tended to shove them into cold water, piles of manure, or too close to the fire in order to shut them up. Batu was too quick to evade these attempts as he teased the pair, though his teasing usually fell along the lines of asking when the wedding is. Usually, when Shan-Yu had enough of the young archer, he sent Hayabusa to harass him.

Because of the group of close friends teasing the two, the rest of the tribe eventually learned of it as well. Yesuntei couldn't have been happier, though she did warn her son to never harm Mulan or he would face her wrath. She loves her son, but Mulan was often referred to as her 'pet' child. All Nakhu said was to wait a long while before thinking about children, throwing in a joke that he was too young to be a grandfather just yet. Never mind the man has seen roughly fifty winters now.

The only one silent about the pairing was the shaman, Esenaysh, who observed how they interacted before returning to his tent of incense, bones, stones, and smoke. Much as he wanted to say something, he knew nothing he said would prevent what shall happen from happening. No matter how many times he searched for guidance, their sacred falcon watching over him with aged eyes, the answer was always the same. He searched so often for something different that the bird eventually had to beat his head with still powerful wings.

Soon, they will be separated, a wall erected to keep them apart. Though from what he understands, the true purpose of the wall the Emperor has been having built recently is to keep the Huns out of the Middle Kingdom and trapped to the north. Much of their trade will suffer from the restricted supplies coming and going. Soldiers will patrol further and further out, establishing their presence.

Mulan will eventually be taken from them, sent back to her birth home. There, she will grow and mature, and from there, the fates divert. She will either be broken and alone, no better than a usual Han woman is. Or she will remain spirited, restless, and will eventually break free from her gilded cage. To reunite with the one whose fate is crossed with hers. And the passage of time will do nothing more than strengthen their bond.

He wants to warn them. To prepare them. But if it has been decided that this is what shall happen, then it will happen no matter what he says or does.

Only time will show how the cruelty of fate will come to pass.

**Here is a line!**

Bow and quiver full of arrows on her back and dagger at her side, Mulan hummed gently as she rode Khan along the stream, watching fat fish make their way to spawning grounds. Though there are lots of fish, sometimes it is better to leave them alone for the season so that more can be born. The more fish around, the better they can eat.

Khan nickered lightly, taking a couple steps back before snorting as he stared across the stream. Mulan glanced over, seeing movement in the shadows, but did not reach for her weapons. That could be friend or foe, watching or hunting something else. Patting her horse's neck, she steered him away from the creek, angling herself to still watch the moving darkness.

"Easy," she soothed, rubbing his shoulders. "Let's just get back."

The shriek of a falcon pierced the air before an arrow flew by her, making her jump in surprise as it shot straight for the shadow that cried out in pain when the arrow made contact. Shan-Yu rode up on Mide, his larger bow still in hand as he reached back for another arrow, placing it before pulling the drawstring back and firing it again when the shadow moved to stand.

"So not a friend," Mulan noted, looking to the other.

"No. Imperial. I found the horse not too far from here," he answered. "Ulagchi is heading back home to warn everyone they are nearby. If it is a small band, we can handle them. If not, we will have quite the battle on our hands." He turned Mide around so that they were side by side and facing the same direction. "Let's head back ourselves. Father may already be planning and we will need to be there."

Nodding in agreement, Mulan urged Khan into a burst of speed, his long legs easily staying ahead Mide's bulkier form. The tribe, upon their arrival, was already preparing for the Imperial soldiers to try and invade. Shan-Yu continued on towards the group Nakhu was in the center off, ready to receive directions in case of an attack. Mulan, however, turned Khan to Yesuntei.

"We need to fortify the camp," the woman informed sternly. "There are Imperials in the area."

"Shan-Yu killed the one by the stream," Mulan stated as she jumped down from her tall steed.

"More were seen nearby," the woman explained. "Some of our hunters reported at least twenty to the east. Thirty more to the west. Strong as we are, we still need to prepare." She sighed, looking to the elderly and children around them. Those still able to fight were arming themselves, but not all could. "Mulan, do you remember that cave Shan-Yu showed you last year when we came to these grounds?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod.

"Gather the children and the elderly, lead them there," she instructed. "Some of them can still fight, so they can defend themselves. With luck, the soldiers won't look for them. Once they are safe there, return at once. I will need help with fortifications."

"Understood!" the young teen accepted before running to the group of children surrounding elderly unable to move like they used to. Age does tend to slow everyone down. The ones arming themselves were considered as elders, but they could still move and still kept their skills sharp. One warrior looked to her as she approached with Khan right behind her. "Yesuntei wants everyone unable to fight to be taken to a cave nearby," she explained to the warrior. "She said all of you should come, too, so they are not left defenseless."

"Understood," the warrior said, nodding to the teen. "You know where this cave is?"

"Yes. Does anyone need a mount?"

"Your steed may be strong, but we need more than him," another pointed out, pulling along a horse attached to a wagon. "Help us get everyone on, Mulan. Then you may lead the way."

**Here is a line!**

Night was approaching, as were the sounds of marching. Scattered all over the camp were the Huns, armed and ready for battle. Some were ducked behind trees or in them, if light enough. Some were hidden behind the spiked walls Yesuntei and others had constructed. About half the warriors were on horseback, hidden in the nearby forest to act as flanking when the soldiers arrive.

"You should have stayed with Esenaysh and the others," Shan-Yu muttered, looking to Mulan to know he was speaking to her.

"I can fight," she swore.

"I know, but you haven't seen a real battle yet," he reminded. "It will be chaos and you must keep your wits. Stay sharp and keep moving. Imperials are poor shots, but they are less likely to hit you if you move."

"That's true of anything," she commented, rubbing Khan's neck when he shifted anxiously. "Shan, what if they aren't here to fight?"

"Any Han dressed in full armor this close to a Hun camp is looking for a fight," he stated coldly, notching an arrow when Hayabusa let out a shriek. The others around them, knowing the call, readied their bows, too. The falcon landed on Shan-Yu's outstretched arm, chirping and shaking his wings.

Slowly, a line of white horses carrying men in full armor came into view. Two stepped out of the line up, their horses walking towards Nakhu, who was on his own mount and waiting feet away from their barricade. His head was covered with a bear pelt that fell over his shoulders and down his back. He made sure to keep his sword in view, a warning to the soldiers that he and his tribe are ready to fight, if necessary.

Mulan strained to hear what was exchanged between the trio of men. Seeing the stout horse harshly strike the ground as he shook his large head told them tension was rising in the small area. Nakhu, though his face covered, was also showing signs of anger, but strange enough, so was one of the Imperials.

"Looks like a general," Batu stated from his spot in the trees. "Both of them."

"They are definitely here for a fight," Jaliqai growled, tightening her grip on her spear.

"That one looks pissed," Jungsai pointed out.

The general in question drew his sword and lunged towards Nakhu, who quickly deflected the blade and let out a roar of his own. The signal was given and the fight began. Arrows flew from all sides towards the soldiers that charged into the encampment, some falling from their horses from the force. Seeing the large group of soldiers drawing closer to the camp, Shan-Yu sent Hayabusa flying before yelling out.

"Flank them!"

His falcon shrieked out, flying over the group at the other side. Both groups spilled out from the trees, circling behind the soldiers best they could and attacking whomever they were close to. The Imperials were unprepared for the flanking, their horses rearing up in protest as their riders tried to turn them around.

It very quickly turned into a scene Mulan was very unfamiliar with. Shan-Yu and their friends have all seen battles. She had seen results of it. But she had never participated in one before now. Bodies collided. Weapons sliced through the air, digging into flesh and spilling blood. Frightened horses reared up, twisting until they fell to the ground, their riders falling from their backs while they struggled to stand again.

Cries of battle and screams of death echoed through the air. Flaming arrows flew over their heads, striking the ground, a person, some even igniting the tents. Steel rang as it struck steel, screaming as blades slide against one another. The flames of the tents grew and roared as the sun descended under the horizon.

Shan was right, Mulan thought to herself, ducking under a blade that swung her way. It is chaos. She snapped back up and swung a leg out, managing to knock the soldier off his horse as Khan slammed into the other animal's side. Some of the horses running around now, spooked by the sounds of battle and scent of fire and blood, were without riders. Quite a few of them belong to Hun warriors.

She gasped when she saw Mide running through the battle, Shan-Yu gone from her back. The mare collided with a white stallion, knocking both horse and rider to the ground. A relieved breath slipped out when she saw Shan-Yu come into view, the target of the soldier before Mide intervened. Khan kept running, keeping them in motion as she held onto his reins like they were snakes she needed to strangle.

Drawing her dagger, she swung out, the blade slicing into the side of another solider. He shouted out in pain, pressing a hand to the wound, but Khan kept running. Another soldier directed his horse to her, sword raised to strike, but an arrow flew behind her head and struck him in the throat.

Khan suddenly reared up, but not harsh enough to throw her off. One of the generals, the thinner one, had grabbed the black stallion by the bridle, forcing him to stop. Khan reared up again, kicking his legs and tossing his head around to make the man release him.

"Mulan?" the general gasped upon seeing her face.

Her only reaction was to free her horse, using her dagger to cut the bridle and letting go of the reins, grabbing Khan's mane instead. The stallion took off once more, but the general was right behind them.

"Mulan!"

How does he know her name? "Faster, Khan!" she urged. Nickering, Khan sped up, hooves flying across the bloodstained ground. He evaded other horses and jumped smoothly over bodies thrown about on the ground.

"Mulan!"

The cry of a falcon met her ears, Hayabusa flying straight towards her and easily over her head to try and get to the man chasing her. She heard him grunt and the falcon shriek. Other soldiers still tried to attack her, but the man still chased her. Who is he? What does he want? How does he know her name?!

An arm suddenly grabbed her and yanked her from Khan's back. She yelled and struggled, drawing her dagger and trying to find a place to bury it in the other body. Khan skidded to a stop, almost stumbling over his hooves as he neighed harshly and ran back to them.

"Mulan, stop!" the man ordered, gripping her arms and pinning them down. She continued to struggle, kicking her legs, screaming loudly, and trying to bite at the limbs. "Mulan, it's me!"

"Shan!" she shouted, hoping he would hear her.

"Mulan, settle down!"

"Nakhu!"

"It's me!"

"Yesuntei!"

"Don't you recognize me?"

"SHAN!"

"I'm your father!"

"Let her go!" another roared before the general yelled out in pain, his grip on Mulan instantly releasing her. She jumped down from the white stallion and was grabbed by her shirt, lifted onto Khan's back once more. Shan-Yu stood between them on Mide, eyes full of anger and hatred, body tense and sword held tight enough, his fingers were turning white. His breathing was deep and heavy, blood splattered over his body and dripping from his sword.

The general glared back, hand to his hip to try and stem the flow of red. The battle raged on around them, seemingly ignoring the confrontation.

"Get out of my way," the general demanded. "She is my daughter. You beasts stole her from me once. I will not allow it to happen again!"

"Go to hell," Shan-Yu snarled, pointing at the man with his sword. "She's mine!"

The general charged forth and the two were engaged into their own battle. Shan-Yu was bigger, though, with much more bulk on his frame than the Han general. Not to mention, he was not as badly injured. The man noticed this quickly, using his thinner build to evade the blade coming towards him. Then he launched himself from his stallion, tackling Shan-Yu to the ground. From there, the fight became physical.

Punches and kicks were exchanged between the two. Surprisingly, the general did knock Shan-Yu down a couple times, or tripped him with a swipe under his feet. But his injury was slowing him down, and Shan-Yu was not hesitant to target the weak spot.

Bulky arms grabbed the Han general and slammed him into the ground before a tight fist struck the still bleeding wound. The general cried out in pain, his vision decorated with black spots that threatened for him to give way to unconsciousness. Yet he could still see Mulan sitting upon the black stallion, frozen with wide, fearful eyes.

He refuses to fail her again!

Bringing an arm up, he sharply jabbed his elbow into the young man's unprotected head, making him pull back and shake his head to clear his vision. Black and gold eyes full of fury were aimed his way. He shouted in outrage, charging towards the general once more, dagger in one hand to deliver one last blow.

But he dodged it, bringing his knee into the young man's stomach hard enough to knock air from his lungs before slamming his hands against ears to make them ring. Delivering a final kick to the Hun's head, he decided the young warrior was disoriented enough. Quickly, he ran to the black stallion and jumped on.

Mulan attempted to regain control of her steed when he reared up and screamed, trying to buck the man off. But the general demanded obedience, yanking the thick mane until the horse did exactly what he wanted.

Gasping, she tried to get free once more, but an arm around her stomach held her in place. "Shan!" she called out, trying to see around the armor of the general. "Shan!"

"It will be alright, Mulan," the general tried to soothe.

"Shan!"

"Everything will be alright."

"SHAN-YU!"

His heart broke. "It will be alright," he repeated as his daughter continued to scream for the monster that became her master. His poor little girl, a Hun slave for so long, she doesn't even remember him. A slave for so long, she screams for her master because she knows nothing else.

"SHAN-YU!"

Khan's hooves still carried them further away, no matter how much the stallion wanted to return home with his rider.

"SHAN!"

A roar of outrage echoed over the battle.

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**Dunno 'bout you guys… but this was actually hard on me! DX**

**But it means we will be getting to the movie portion of this story. Yes, Mushu will still be in it, but things will be a bit different. **

**Let me know what you guys think! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. Okay! Think I am okay to go through with this now… Maybe!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mulan… stop harassing me!**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

The ground was scarred. Embers still smoldering. Trees bare and burnt black. Bodies of man and beast scattered on the ground.

They have to leave. Despite their injuries, mourning, and thirst for vengeance, he knew he had to get his tribe moving. Somewhere they can rest and heal. Have a chance to gather what they lost, though some things will never be replaced.

Shan-Yu was against the idea. "We're just going to leave her in their hands?!" he snarled, pacing the ground like a wounded, yet highly defensive, animal. "We have to get her back!"

"This is what it means to be the chieftain, my son," Nakhu stated firmly, keeping his calm as he watched over the survivors while they tried to find what was left of their fallen loved ones. "The needs of the few and the needs of the many."

"Then take care of the many," his son growled. "I will go out and find Mulan!"

"No, we need you here," he refused.

"Mulan needs me more!"

"Damn it, Shan-Yu, look around you!" Nakhu snapped, facing his son. "Look at how many we lost! Look at the state we are in! Mulan will be fine! We need you here!"

"You're abandoning her, but I won't!" the young man sneered.

"I am not abandoning her!" the chieftain corrected harshly. "The Han that took her was her father. He won't harm her. But I need every able-bodied warrior with me now. We lost too much last night, not just Mulan!" He took a deep breath to calm himself before shaking his head. "She will have to wait. For now, my duty – our duty! - is to our people."

Shan-Yu snorted, glancing up when the shadow of his falcon flew across his face. He raised an arm for Hayabusa to land, the bird's talons grasping his limb to stay balanced. "Very well," he conceded. "But the first chance I get, as soon as everyone is settled once more, I will find her. And any Hans that get in my way will pay for taking her with their lives."

Nakhu sighed as Shan-Yu stormed over to his group of close friends. They all managed to survive, but there was a new darkness settling over them with the absence of the spirited girl.

Esenaysh walked by the group of young adults and approached the chieftain. His eyes were downcast as he bowed respectfully. "I have news," he said. "Yesuntei will live, but she will bare the scars for the rest of her life."

"So long as she is alive, she will make it through," Nakhu told him firmly.

The shaman nodded in agreement, glancing back to the group as they mounted their horses and took off. "I have not seen them in such dark spirits. It was not just his mother being burned that caused it in your child. Shan-Yu is heartbroken."

"I know," the chieftain said lowly, nodding his head.

"They will unite once more," Esenaysh announced, bringing Nakhu's attention to him fully. "Time will pass. But it depends on how well young Mulan can handle herself, free for so long only to be back under the oppression of the Han. If she breaks, she will not be the same."

"If she holds?"

"Then Shan-Yu will have found the perfect bride for himself."

Nakhu smirked sadly. "Then may she stay strong." For now, he has to see to his people. They have to move before more Imperials come to finish what was started last night. Many were injured and the dead still needs to be tended to.

The needs of the few versus the needs of the many. Much as Mulan needs them, she is in no danger. His people need them more. One day, his son will understand that.

**Here is a line!**

She hates it here. The only comfort she has is Khan standing guard over her, but the man claiming to be her father kept her close. With the rush of battle and the fear of her abduction gone, she does find him familiar. It had been years since she saw either of her parents, coming to find Nakhu and Yesuntei to be her new ones, even though she never called them such.

Making herself as small as possible, Mulan wrapped herself in the blanket like a cocoon, hiding from the strange men around her. No women in sight. And more than a few were giving her an odd stare, but did not approach once the general harshly cleared his throat. Even injured as badly as he is, no one dared to argue. The medic said the injury was too deep to fully recover from. If anything, he will have a permanent limp for the rest of his life.

The second general came to them, sitting beside the injured man and placing his helmet beside him. He regarded Mulan cautiously, but she did not meet his gaze. Instead, she rubbed Khan's head as the horse nuzzled her. As far as they are aware, her mental state is in shock, thus unable to fully comprehend whom they are, what is happening, and has no idea what they say.

"Fa Zhou," the fatter general called to the injured one.

Fa? That was her name.

"I cannot understand what you are thinking," he continued on. "She has been a Hun slave for nearly six years. Her mind is gone. It would be a mercy to-"

"No," Fa Zhou rejected. "She is my daughter. My only child. I will not put a blade to her throat just because everyone else believes she is gone." He looked down to the young teen that was petting her horse. The stallion refused to leave her side, biting and kicking anyone that tried taking him away until Mulan calmed him. "I know she is still in there. It will take time for her to heal from the tortures she undoubtedly endured."

The other general scoffed. "I still believe it to be mercy to kill her now."

"Would you think the same if it were your son in her place, General Li?" Zhou returned, giving the other general a hard stare.

"That is different," General Li scolded.

"Why? Because he is your son and this is my daughter? If their roles were reverse, and I implied for you to kill your son… you would do the same as I am now."

Khan laid on the ground behind her, pulling the blanket on his back off and throwing it over the young teenager. She gave her steed a gentle smile and pressed against his torso, tucking the blanket tighter around herself. She can endure this. Father or not, this is not where she should be. Eventually, someone will come for her. But after the battle, even she knows it will take time. She just has to wait and endure.

In the distance, she thought she heard a falcon shriek.

**Here is a line!**

"Shan-Yu," Yesuntei called softly, waving her son to her as Oyuun continued to pull the travois she was laying on.

The young man dismounted his mare, walking beside his mother and grasping the hand she reached out for him. "Are you in pain?" he asked, eyes tracing the bandages wrapped around half her face and arms. There was more under her clothing. But from what he could see, none were bleeding through yet. Still, the medicine the shaman made could have worn off and the burns cause her much pain before it is given again.

"Little," she replied. "But you are in more."

He harrumphed, jerking his gaze away.

"I know why," she continued, using her thumb to rub the back of his larger hand. "But your father is right. We stole her first, my son. And as much as you wish to go after her now, we need you here."

"But she needs me," he returned.

Yesuntei chuckled gently. "Mulan will eventually learn to stand on her own two feet," she reassured. "We taught her all we can. You, more so." She pulled her hand from his, placing it on her chest. "When she makes it back into China, there will be little we can do. No Hun has ever made it alone, and a group only makes a bigger target. And the Imperial army? Hmph! They will broker no excuse for trespass."

Shan-Yu nodded, already knowing that much. But if he left now, he could hopefully catch those soldiers before they make it to the wall. Yet he also knows, just like both his parents have told him, they need him here. Their elderly and children outnumber their warriors. Their numbers depleted with the death of many. Even his friends suffered losses.

Husun lost his father, the man having been caught in the same blaze that his mother is recovering from when he attempted to help his chieftain's wife. Batu and Jaliqai found their mother with a deep cut across her throat. Ulagchi, once the middle child of three, is now the only child left and his mother is near inconsolable. Nogai and Jungsai, old enough to take care of themselves, are now parentless. Considering that, Shan-Yu should call himself lucky.

Such was battle. They all knew it, too. But the losses still hung over them. No blame or misplaced anger, only mournful acceptance.

"Get stronger, Shan-Yu," his mother told him firmly, her eyes brighter than the fires that ate at her skin just days ago. "Get stronger, and one day, you will bring her home."

He gave her a simple nod then mounted Mide once again as Hayabusa glided down to land on his shoulder. The falcon was watching him closely, knowing he would give an order soon. "Find the Han soldiers," he instructed. "If you see any still close to us, come back."

Hayabusa chirped before pushing off his shoulder, climbing the air before his wings leveled out and he glided away. Briefly, his sharp eyes gave a faint glow.

Shan-Yu blinked, then rubbed his eyes for a moment. Odd. He could have sworn he saw the land from above.

**Here is a line!**

Days turned to weeks, much time still flew too quickly for Mulan's liking. They came upon the construction of a massive wall, allowed to pass through without stopping. In that moment, Mulan knew she was out of Hun lands and in China.

"At least I have you," she whispered in Hunnic, patting Khan's neck. The horse nickered reassuringly, turning his head back to lightly nip at her leg.

Among the mass of white horses, Khan stood out like a sore thumb. She would have, too, if she kept her old clothing. But General Fa Zhou took it from her when she was asleep and left a simple tunic and pants for her to wear. They are too big on her and not built to handle the cold she was used to. She wanted her leather and pelts back, but they were gone for good. Yet even in the loose clothing, she was still noticeable when they passed through a village.

The doctor of the village was called to look over Fa Zhou and to change his bandages. While there, the general requested for the doctor to look over Mulan for injures. All they found were healing bruises (training and hunting is not easy) and scars, old and new. They assumed she was beaten. When told of where they rescued her from, the doctor tried to look between her legs, but she kicked and screamed at him until the general dismissed him.

Though no evidence was seen or noted, the behavior was enough proof for them to believe that she was raped. Idiots, she thought to herself. None of the men back home ever touched her in such a way. Batu teased, but it was only to get a reaction from Shan. He somewhat stopped once they confirmed that they are in a new relationship. Honestly, she thinks the archer just wants to tease anyone the second he has a chance.

That night, as they rested at an inn, she heard the flaps of powerful wings and Khan's burring. Gasping lightly, she jumped from the bundle of blankets and sheets she had on the floor, something Fa Zhou simply let her do if only so she would settle, and ran to the window. A smile overtook her face when she spotted Hayabusa perched on a nearby tree.

Silently as possible, she slipped from the room and rushed outside, her steps soft to avoid detection. Once at the tree, the falcon hopped down from his low branch and onto her shoulder, holding his leg out for her to take the note tied there. Taking it, she rubbed the falcon's head, earning soft clicks of his beak. As Hayabusa started to preen her hair, she unrolled the small note and read over it.

It was short and to the point, as they usually are. They lost many in the battle and are moving towards an ally tribe in order to fully recover. Shan-Yu swore in the note that he will find her, but it will be some time. She expected that.

"I'll endure," she promised, not seeing Hayabusa's eyes glow briefly. "I'll wait."

Instead of waiting for her to rush back inside to make her own response, Hayabusa took flight and circled in the air before picking a direction and flying off. Khan watched the bird, tilting his head curiously until the falcon was gone from sight.

**Here is a line!**

She wasn't sure how to react. The house looked familiar, as did the two women crying and holding her. But she had been gone for so long, they were strangers in her eyes, even though she knows that she knows them. She was led to a room to rest, Khan set up in the empty stable surrounded by chickens.

The room was too spacious. Windows open for a fresh breeze and perfect view of the yard. Things scattered around the room that proved no point other than to be gazed upon.

She shook her head and prepared to leave the room with intent of going to the stable with Khan. As much as she tried to pay attention during their journey, she doesn't know which ally Nakhu took everyone to or how to find them at this time of year. By the time she gets back to where they were originally, weather would have worn down any tracks left behind.

However, her intention was interrupted when she heard the general speaking with his wife. He spoke of the finding the man who stole her, the battle, and the 'barbarian' that left the disabling wound on him when he took Mulan away. Fury filled her. Shan is no barbarian, he was trying to help her! The Han are barbarians!

A sneer etched across her face as she retreated back to the room they said is hers. Grabbing anything she could, she started to throw it to the ground, not caring if it broke. Angry tears spilled from her eyes and her hair flew into disarray. She yelled and screamed until arms were around her, trying to keep her from harming herself with the shattered glass and porcelain scattered all over the floor.

Thrashing in the stronger hold, she continued to scream and cry out her outrage. The arms never left her, not even when she finally wore herself down and went lax in the hold, but her cries still shook her body.

She just wants to go back home.

**Here the Chapter End****s**

**I know we focused ****more on Shan-Yu during this, but I did try to handle Mulan equally. **

**Anyway, next chapter is when we get to the movie portion of the story! Aren't you guys excited? I'm excited!**

**Let me know what you think! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! We're here! The movie portion of the story! And like I said, there will be some differences!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Mulan!**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

"Little Brother!" she called out while blowing on the ink now decorating her arm. "Little Brother!" She almost ran by him if she did see the still slumbering dog out of her peripherals. "Oh, there you are!" The dog quickly woke, bouncing up and barking happily, seemingly ignorant of the bag of feed being thrown behind him while she praised him. "Want to help me with my chores today?"

Quickly, she tied the rope of the bag to his collar then a stick with a bone to hang over his head. Growling, he charged for the treat, dragging the bag behind him and spilling chicken feed out through a small hole she made. That now done, she rushed back to her room and threw on the clothes Fa Li left out for her. The clothes were loose, brightly colored, and made of silk.

Even after almost three years of being back in this place, the silk still felt uncomfortable against her skin. How she missed the feel and smell of tanned hide and rough cloth. Dressed, she ran into the kitchen to get the tray and a pot of tea along with a cup. Just to be on the safe side, she stashed a second cup in her pocket and made her way out to the shrine of the ancestors.

No doubt Fa Zhou was praying for her appointment with the dreaded Matchmaker to go smoothly. Like some strange woman can decide her husband for her! Still, she has a role to play if she does not want to raise suspicion about her goal in mind. Best to play her part as she waited for her chance to run to the Imperial City. She doesn't think she can stand waiting here much longer.

She could take the chance on her way to the Matchmaker, but that would be in the middle of the day when people can see her. Meaning she probably would not get far before someone caught her. Or reported her missing to her family.

A small smile came to her face when she saw Little Brother sitting up and trying to grab the bone hanging over his head, whining like he was begging it to come to him. Granting the poor dog mercy, she pushed it down so that he could grab it in his mouth.

"Father, I brought-oh!" She stood and almost crashed into him, dropping the tray and shattering the one cup on it. Fa Zhou caught the teapot by its handle with his cane.

"Mulan!" he exclaimed.

"I brought a spare!" she stated, pulling the second cup from her pocket.

"Mulan…"

"Remember. The doctor said three cups of tea in the morning-"

"Mulan."

"- and three at night."

"Mulan," Zhou sighed, finally catching his daughter's attention. "You should be in town already. We are counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honor," she recited, having heard it several times before. As far as the people in this little town cares, she has no honor due to her time as a 'Hun slave'. "Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down." Behind her back, she tugged the sleeve down to cover the ink notes before spinning around on her heel and lifting her dress just enough to not trip on it. "Wish me luck!"

"Hurry!" he called after her.

Once the shrine was out of her sight, she huffed and scowled. This whole thing is so stupid! She already has a husband planned out, but she knows no one would accept him if only because he's a Hun. Never mind that he loves her, writes to her as often as he can, and he's invading China just to get to her. Well, he does have to kill the Emperor if only to appease the other chieftains that allied their men to him, but technicalities!

"Come on, Khan," she sighed, jumping onto the stallion's bare back. "Let's get this over with." The horse snorted, but did as he was told, steadily making his way out of the stable and through the gate of the property. "This is so stupid!" A loud crash made her jump, her eyes scanning the area to see dust settling just down the long street and around the corner. "Well, that is one way to start the day."

**Here is a line!**

"You are a disgrace!" the fat woman raged, throwing the teapot to the ground before shoving her make-up smeared face into Mulan's. "You may look like a bride, but you will NEVER bring your family honor!" She snapped around and stomped back inside the building, presumably to clean herself up.

That woman just hated the 'Hun slave girl' the second she saw her. Marking her for 'speaking without permission' is complete horse shit. Then saying she was 'too skinny' and 'not good for bearing sons'. She should have just let the woman drink the cricket that was relaxing in her teacup, but the poor bug did not deserve that. And it took a lot for her to not burst out laughing upon the ink smear on the chubby cheeks that looked like the Matchmaker had the facial hair of a man.

This whole day has just been nothing but one big insult against her. The woman that cleaned her up called her a sow's ear, for one. Then they dressed her up in the worst outfit she could ever image wearing. She couldn't even use her hands because the sleeves were so long, they nearly dragged on the floor. If any of the guys saw her, she would endure non-stop teasing from them. Jaliqai probably would have just torn it off, if she cared enough. If not, then only to save her own eyes the horrors of the outfit.

Her sour mood fell into depression as she thought of the group she held so dear. Khan, sensing the shift, placed his head on her shoulder, earning a sad smile and a hand rubbing his head. Much as Shan-Yu tells her over the letters, it was nothing compared to her desire to actually see them again.

She missed the multitudes of battles Shan endured to gain the respect he now holds among the Hun tribes. She missed Husun and Jaliqai's marriage last year. She missed Batu's short courtship with another archer from the tribe of the wolf, meaning she missed her chance to dish out revenge for all his teasing. Hopefully Shan made up for it all.

More than anything, she just misses seeing all of them. The twins arguing over the silliest thing. Ulagchi and his odd hobbies that no one would think he would have, like wood whittling. Batu and Jaliqai trying to outdo each other with their archery skill. Yesuntei and her mothering, yet encouraging, presence. Nakhu and his quips to tease both her and Shan-Yu. She especially misses Shan and everything they used to do.

Coming back to herself, she realized she was sitting in front of the shrine of the ancestors, her sleeves holding the paint and makeup that was once on her face. Pulling back the long sleeves, she removed the hairpin and band that was keeping her hair up, allowing it to fall back down her back.

Slowly, she rose to her feet and went to sit on the bench under the blossom tree. Barely a moment later, Fa Zhou sat next to her with a gentle smile. "My, the blooms look lovely this year," he started, looking towards the pink flowers above them. "But look, this one is late." He indicated to the one not open yet. "I am sure that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all." As he spoke, he pulled some of her hair up and slid the hairpin back into place.

These were not words she needed to hear. Instead of meeting his gaze like she knew he wanted, she turned further from him, running her fingers through her hair to untangle any knots in the strands. What one woman says should not demand the future of a younger woman. Her life is her own. She does not need reassurances about herself. She knows who she is, and is damn proud of it.

The man sighed sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder, but before he could say anything more, the beating of drums reverberated through the air. Knowing it was a signal of important arrivals, the Fa family went to the gate to see who arrived.

"Mulan, stay inside," Fa Li told her daughter before stepping past the gate.

Grandmother Fa cleared her throat to get Mulan's attention then motioned to a stack of crates nearby that the young woman could use to peer over the wall. Even before she could reach the top, she could hear the man with the arrogant voice call out.

"Citizens of China! I bring news from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China!"

Murmurs scattered through the crowd, women gasping in shock at the news. "Finally," Mulan muttered under her breath.

"By order of the Emperor, one man from each family must serve in the Imperial Army!" Here, the scrawny man dressed in blue unrolled a scroll and started reading off names. Men stepped forward, accepting the scroll of conscription from the other two men on white horses. Then the arrogant man called out, "The Fa family!"

"No," she protested in a harsh whisper, watching Fa Zhou step forward without his cane. His limp was obvious, especially to the ones calling out for their conscripts.

Instead, he bowed respectfully and said, "I am ready to serve the Emperor."

"No!" Mulan denied, pushing through the crowd to stand between Zhou and the man on the horse. "My father has already served honorably and-!"

"Silence!" the scrawny brat ordered. "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"I would call goats 'men' before calling you one," she spat hatefully, earning gasps of shock.

"Why you little-!"

"Mulan," Fa Zhou called sharply. "You dishonor me."

She spun to him in disbelief. Just moments ago, he was trying to comfort her. Now he turns his back on her because she was trying to stop him from getting killed?! Fa Li gripped Mulan's arm and pulled her away before she could protest anymore or be hit by the angered man on the brown horse.

The Huns are called the barbarians because of their lifestyle and battles. But the Han don't seem to care that they are sending a crippled man to war, knowing he would not make it past basic training. Even if he did, he would die on the battlefield.

Though she was angry and hateful when first brought back to this house, forced back into the way of the Han, Fa Zhou still tried to understand her. He still let her keep to her ways while helping her accept the ways he knows. He let her keep Khan, even though others tried taking her stallion from her. Unlike everyone else that tried to force their ideals on her, he melded the two ways and let her stay spirited.

She refuses to let him die by his own stubbornness and pointless sense of honor. There are more important things in life than this stupid honor that shifts like the gusts of a storm.

**Here is a line!**

Khan reared up and neighed harshly, kicking his legs at this stranger in his stable in the middle of a rainstorm. Yet there were the familiar words and hands from this human. A sniff confirmed that this is his rider before him, dressed in armor and hair tied up into a high bun.

He was still and silent as Mulan placed and secured both saddle and bridle before leading him out. Casting one last glance to the house and making sure the scroll was tucked away under the armor to stay dry, she jumped onto her steed's back and they took off.

This is it, she realized. This is her chance to leave. If she is lucky, joining the army will put her closer to Shan-Yu and they could end everything with little bloodshed. Invading China like this for one girl won't be accepted among the other tribes. She already knows of his promises to them to kill the Emperor, having been told through letters carried by regular falcons instead of Hayabusa.

With more luck, she can hide in the army without being found out that she is passing as a man. Since women are forbidden to join the army, risking dishonor on their family and the army itself, they are executed if found. No woman has been brave enough to attempt, but Mulan knows she has to try. And if she is found out and slain, all it will do is piss Shan-Yu off bad enough that nothing will be able to stop him.

Despite the situation she knew she would be facing, she couldn't keep the smile off her lips. Drenched by the rain, she spread her arms out and tilted her head back as Khan ran down the path. Her legs pressed tightly against the stallion to make sure she did not fall off, and she knew Khan would not do anything to make her lose her balance.

Thunder boomed through the air and lightning danced across the sky. She joined the chorus with a loud whoop of exhilaration.

**Here is a line!**

"Shan-Yu."

He grunted, looking up at his longtime friend as the archer knelt in front of him. Batu looked over the army then back to the one leading them all.

"Apparently, word has gotten around concerning your true intentions," he pointed out. "That all of this is for one woman."

"Not just any woman," he pointed out. "The one that will be my wife."

"I know that just as well as you do, as do the rest of us," Batu replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders uncaringly. "The ones not from our tribe, however, worry that you will lose sight of your promise."

Shan-Yu chuckled darkly, giving the archer a feral grin as Hayabusa snapped his beak in warning. "Think of it this way, and spread it around if you want," he said as he rose to full height. "With us here, the Emperor will send his armies to try and stop us. Eventually, he will run out of men, leaving us unopposed. But with him still in power, he can always summon more, or even call on his allies. With him dead, I become the new Emperor and China is ours. Which would make finding Mulan much easier."

"Agreed," Batu accepted with a nod, almost jumping back to his feet when he stood too quickly. "By the way, when you do kill the Emperor, how do you know if Mulan will still accept you with that blood on your hands?"

"She knows my plans. And so far, she hasn't said anything against them." He chuckled, shaking his head. "While the Hans hate us, she hates them like we do. She has no loyalty to the Emperor. Only to us."

"Well, so long as she doesn't get too pissed off," Batu sighed as he leisurely walked away. "She is unpredictable when she gets angry."

"Where are you off to?" the larger man asked skeptically.

Smirking, he looked to Shan-Yu and rolled his eyes. "Unless you have plans for me, I am going to go visit Jebe and have a fun night."

The warlord snorted and shook his head. "Who the hell is Jebe?"

"Soldier from the Fox Tribe. Lots of fun!"

"Leave me out of it," Shan-Yu advised, giving his friend a dismissive wave.

"Just for that, you get to hear all about it in the morning!"

Batu ran before Shan-Yu could throw a rock at him. The man huffed as he watched the other disappear among the camp, reaching up and stroking his falcon's chest when the bird nipped his ear. "She'll be home soon," he promised.

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**See? I promised that we would get to the movie portion! I promised! Here it is!**

**I seriously do not like Chifu. Like, I never liked him. I always thought he was an asshole that needed to be knocked down several pegs. Perhaps he shall be, if I let him live. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now we are getting a move on. I know I did not include Mushu last chapter, but imagine it going the same way it did in the movie. Mulan will handle the situation differently here.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mulan, stop pestering me! DX**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

"Okay, okay, okay," Mulan huffed, crossing her arms as Khan judged her various male voices. She was used to being one of the guys, or at least an equal. But in this Han camp, she has to be a guy. Her breasts are aching in the tight bindings that make her appear to have a flat chest. The armor was loose enough to hide her curves and lack of bulge. It was humiliating and uncomfortably, but this army is her best chance at finding Shan-Yu.

Mulan let out a huff of air. "How about this one then?" Clearing her throat, she acted like she was striding up to someone. "Excuse me, sir. Where do I sign in?" Her voice was deeper, but still had the tinge of feminism to it.

Khan let out a snort and looked away. The voice could use a little work, but might do with some practice.

"You're a lot of help," she commented, crossing her arms. "It would be a miracle if I can fake it through everything."

"Did I hear someone asked for a miracle?" someone boomed behind them, making Mulan jump and draw her sword on instinct. "Let me hear you say 'Ah!'"

"Who are you? What are you?" Mulan demanded.

"Who am I? Who am I?" the shadowy creature repeated in disbelief and self-importance. "I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu!" As the shadow spoke, it shrank as the one creating it stepped out from behind the boulder.

He was roughly a foot and a half long, his body red with an orange underbelly, blue horns, dark red claws on his hands and feet, a thin dark red mane on his back, and black on the tip of his ears. Mulan blinked at him, her sword lowering in surprise as she tried to figure out what he is.

"I'm pretty hot, huh?" the creature said smugly before Khan decided it would be best to try and stomp the creature into the ground.

She pulled her horse away, earning a snort from the steed as Khan glared at the twitching red creature. Kneeling next to it, she picked it up with the tip of her fingers, which only resulted in dropping it. "Okay, what kind of lizard are you?"

"Hey, hey, dragon," Mushu corrected. "Dragon! I don't do that tongue thing." Either he does and denies it or he did it to show what he meant, his tongue stuck out like a serpent tasting the air.

"So why are you here?" she asked, poking his side.

"Your ancestors sent me to aid you in your journey!" he exclaimed happily.

"A tiny thing like you?" she asked skeptically as she stood back up.

Mushu crawled right up a nearby bamboo stick to be level with her eyes. "I'm travel size for your convenience," he pointed out. "If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright." He patting Khan on the nose and drew back his hand before it got bit off. "Down, Bessie!" Looking back to Mulan, he continued. "My powers are beyond your comprehension. My eyes could see straight through your armor."

Automatically, she slapped him away when he went wide-eyed and stared at her chest. He fell to the ground only to snap back up, holding his head, and start shouting, "Alright, dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Take some notes, Cri-Kee." To Mulan's surprise, a very familiar cricket grabbed a leaf and a burnt stick like it was taking the notes as the dragon raged on. "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!"

"Enough!" she snapped, making the dragon fall silent. "Why would the ancestors be willing to help me? As far as they are aware, if at all, I am fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Wait, what?" Mushu asked in confusion. "You mean you didn't join the army to save your father from getting killed? Because that is what they're all thinking."

"Then they're idiots!" she spat, jumping onto Khan's back. "That is only part of the reason. What, as a family guardian, you don't know about my time with the Huns?"

"Give me a rundown," Mushu told her, climbing up Khan's leg and sitting in front of the disguised woman. "Like, tell me everything. What is this really about, revenge?"

She shook her head. "Love and peace," she answered lowly.

"And now I am lost," the dragon stated, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, Mulan, I really need you to give me an explanation here or I can't help you."

Huffing, she looked towards the camp in thought. "The leader of the tribe, Nakhu, kidnapped me when I was nine," she began, telling the small dragon her story. He listened without interrupting, nodding in thought as he gazed off to the side. Then she came to her reason for joining the army. "It is not just about Fa Zhou. If I can get to Shan-Yu, I can hopefully stop this war before too much blood can be shed."

"But he is a Hun," Mushu pointed out calmly then sighing deeply. "Well, this isn't what me or the ancestors had in mind. Tell you what. I help you get back to your Hunny Bun, and when you two start having a family, I become the first guardian. Unless Huns have their own set of guardians, then I just join them. Sound good?"

"First guardian since Huns don't have them," she agreed with a small smile. "So you'll really help me?"

"What's the worst that can happen?" the dragon inquired sarcastically.

"The death of the Emperor," she supplied blandly.

"Oh… well, still helping you get your man back," he promised, already thinking that maybe it won't come to something that serious if they play their cards right. "Cri-Kee, get the bags! Now, Mulan, we need a good man voice for you. Show me what you got!"

**Here is a line!**

Entering the camp was no problem. Despite Mushu trying to convince her to 'walk like a man', she just went along the walked path with Khan behind her, his reins in her hands. She had to wrinkle her nose in disgust when she saw a man picking at his feet with chopsticks and another digging around in his nose.

Though she had to stop abruptly or risk crashing into a man shorter than her that was being shown a tattoo on another's chest, that man proclaiming it would protect him from harm. The stout man hummed in thought then punched the second man in the stomach, causing a taller, thinner man to laugh out that he hopes the second gets his money back.

"Almost feels like home," she muttered, staring at the stout man with the black eye.

Then the stout man noticed her staring. "What are you looking at?" he snarled.

"Punch him, it's how men say 'hello'," Mushu advised.

"No, it's not," she hissed back, shoving the stout man from her when his back was turned. But she used too much strength and he flew into the gut of a much larger man.

"Yao, you made a friend!" the big man cheerfully announced, holding the much shorter man like he weighed nothing.

"Nice, very nice. Now slap him on the behind," Mushu continued to instruct. "They like that."

"Again, no," she refused lowly before saying louder in her deeper voice, "That's what happens when you don't get out of my way!"

"Oh, now you're asking for it!" the short man growled, rolling up a sleeve. "I'm going to punch you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!"

"Yao, calm yourself and chant with me," the large man said gently, picking the one named Yao up by his arms and rocking him side to side as he chanted.

The shorter man repeated, but the longer he went, the more slurred his words became and the more relaxed his body was. When he confirmed he was better, he was placed down then dismissed Mulan. "Ah, you aren't worth my time, chicken boy."

"Chicken boy?!" Mushu shouted out in anger. "Why don't you say that to my face, you limp noodle!"

Believing it was Mulan that shouted, Yao grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her in for a punch, but she ducked down and he ended up hitting the skinnier man that went behind her to hold her in place. Seeing what he did, he apologized, "Sorry, Ling. Hey!" He spotted her trying to slip away, but was kicked in the butt by Ling before he could grab her.

The trio of men started to fight each other, which Mulan took as a chance to get away until Ling pointed out her departure, then they chased after her. She managed to slip by them while they chased her through a tent, heading straight for the line of men waiting for their bowl of rice. Yao skidded to a stop, and Ling managed to avoid running into him. But the bigger man bumped the two and started the line to fall from the force of people landing on each other all the way down to the pot of rice and the cook. Grains spilled all over the grassy ground and some of the men had it on them.

"Oops," she said to herself as the group of men advanced on her. "Hi, guys!" she greeted weakly as she backed away from the mob. She can fight, no doubt, and can hold her own. But not against a crowd this large. When she blinked, it was a surge of angry men charging at her. All she could do was duck down and cover her head from harm while the fighting erupted all around her. Any strikes to her were more like the men tripping over her curled-up body as they fought.

Through the rabble, she could make out people leaving a nearby tent. Two at first, then joined by a third shortly after. A moment passed before one pair of feet left the other two pairs and then white horses ran by the fighting crowd.

"Soldiers!" a man barked out.

The fighting instantly stopped, though someone still threw one more punch, and the crowd parted. "He started it!" they all exclaimed. Mulan noticed they were all pointing at her as she uncurled from her fetal position and got to her feet.

The man dressed in Imperial armor with an additional red cape marched up to her and got in her face. "I don't need any troublemakers in my camp," he scolded, eyes fixed into a glare.

"Short fuses are not my fault," Mulan shot back with a smirk and crossing her arms.

He huffed and held out his hand. "Let me see your conscription." Pulling it from her sash, she handed it into his hand without protest. He unrolled it quickly, eyes scanning over it before noticing the name. "Fa Zhou? The Fa Zhou?"

"I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son!" the skinny man in blue remarked.

"I'm the 'oops' child," Mulan easily excused. "He doesn't talk about me much. Even after my sister was kidnapped by Huns."

"What is your name?" the man with the cape demanded.

Shit! She didn't think of a name! Mushu was quick to come up with quite a few that had her rolling her eyes, but the captain (she assumed) thought she was being disrespectful.

"I asked you a question!"

"How 'bout Ping? That was my best friends name!" Mushu whispered.

"Ping," she accepted. "My name is Fa Ping." She had to reach around the back of her neck like she was scratching an itch when she heard Mushu muttering about whatever kind of wrong his friend did before.

"Ping," the captain repeated, looking her over with a critical eye. Circling her, he started giving out his order of the day. "Men, thanks to your new friend Ping here, you will spend the rest of the day and the night picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins."

From the corner of her eyes, she could make out some of the other men growling at her, using body language to threaten her for the punishment that is her fault. Mushu popped up out of the front of her shirt, hidden from the view of everyone else. "You know, we have got to work on your people skills," the dragon commented.

**Here is a line!**

She was starting to think the captain only called them by 'soldiers' because he is up on the highest horse she could ever see, right next to the one the 'advisor' rides. Then he had to strip off his shirt before grabbing a bow and arrow, walking down the line with a bare torso.

"Seen better," she muttered under her breath, earning a confused look from the skinny soldier, Ling. At least Shan-Yu never stripped when he and the others trained together. Stupid, if anything. Distracting in the cases of a few, herself included.

"You will gather swiftly and quietly every morning," the captain announced. "Anyone who doesn't… answers to me."

"Oooh, tough guy," Yao remarked, not as low as Mulan did a moment ago.

"Yao." The stout man blinked as the rest of the line took a large step back. Shang notched an arrow then shot it to the top of a pole before removing the quiver from his back. "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

Yao cracked his knuckles while muttering under his breath that he will get the arrow while keeping his shirt on. As he got ready to climb the pole, the captain stopped him and placed heavy weights on the man's wrists.

What an odd exercise, Mulan noted as she watched Yao fail to climb the pole with the weights on him. One after another, men tried to climb the pole until it was her turn. She managed to get a good height up before the weight became too much for her wrists and she slid back to the ground. As she went back to her spot in line, she heard the captain mutter about having a long way to go.

Bamboo staffs were thrown out to the men, but Yao caught hers then proceeded to trip her with it before throwing it at her. Snorting, she kicked him down to the ground as she got to her feet, staff firmly in hand. At the first stance, she felt a tug on her collar before something crawled down her back, making a shiver seep up her spine as she tried to get it out. In the process, she also knocked down several of the men around her, not really knowing which one put the bug there. And just for a good laugh later on, she hit the captain when he got too close to her.

The staff was yanked from her hand and he looked furious, but she stood her ground before reaching behind her and pulling the beetle from the back of her shirt, holding it out for him to see then dropping it onto the ground. "You have an infestation of insects here," she commented with a scoff.

From there, training got both stranger and worse. Running with weights is understandable since it helps increase physical strength and stamina. Learning kung fu was difficult. She only knew the way the Huns taught her, which was usually guerilla. But hoping on poles across water? Breaking thick stone blocks with their heads? Dodging volleys of flaming arrows flying vertically? Cannons? Like the Hun tribes have half of this crap.

Most of it seemed like a pointless waste of time, especially with the three that seemed to target her specifically, making things harder on her. Even the captain seems to target her more often then not. During training, he spars against her, an expert against an amateur, and she does end up getting knocked down more often than not. She supposed it was to break her of the style she already knows since she would often lash out. Kind of like a Hun, but he didn't seem to see that. Which told her he never faced a Hun before.

Mushu helped where he could, but it often resulted in cheating. She can fire an arrow to a moving target, though is a little out of practice about it. Yet during the first exercise, he stuck the fruit on the arrow and hid back in her bag. Shang caught her with the arrow still notched. Then during a bit of training on how to fish without spears or poles, she grabbed Yao and dragged him underwater, but Mushu popped up by her holding a fish for her to take when she put the foot she grabbed back down. It was more payback for an earlier stunt than an accident, anyway.

After a week and a half of training, Shang caught her in the late at the night, leading Khan straight to her with her stallion carrying enough provisions to get back home. "What is this?" she demanded with her 'Ping voice'.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war," Shang told her sternly, dropping the reins into her hand. "So pack up. Go home. You're through."

He didn't wait for her to argue against his decision, rage bubbling in her at the sheer dismissal of his order. Like she was not worth any time at all.

"We've come too far for this to bite us in the ass now, Khan," she said to her horse.

"So what's the plan?" Mushu asked, poking out of her bag. Cri-Kee chirped beside him curiously.

"Get those weights," she stated, removing Khan's load then his bridle and reins. "We're getting serious now. And we're going to knock that arrogant ass down a few notches."

Mushu laughed humorously as he ran towards the captain's tent. Cri-Kee hopped onto Khan's back, purring gently as Mulan rubbed his head.

She gave the insect a gentle smile. "You've been good luck to me so far, especially with the Matchmaker," she said softly. "Think you can keep helping me out?"

Cri-Kee chirped in assurance, patting his tiny chest with a sharp nod.

"Then let's really get to it!"

**Here is a line!**

Batu watched the Imperial soldiers from the safety of the thick trees outside the village. A low growl slipped from his throat when he spotted a familiar general strutting around, his fingers itching to notch an arrow and put it through the man's skull. But he restrained himself.

Snapping away, he climbed back down the tree, jumping from the lowest branch to his horse that was standing beside the thick trunk. Silently, he urged the horse into a gallop, making his way back to Shan-Yu to report his findings. The evidence on the doll that Hayabusa brought back told them quite a bit of what to expect, but they didn't know numbers or ranking. Now they will.

Some of the men thought it would be better to just rush the village, kill all the soldiers and whoever dared to fight against them. Shan-Yu normally would not have a problem with that plan, but with soldiers at this location, he didn't want to take unnecessary risks. Considering they will also being going into a mountain range, it wasn't an unwise decision.

Hayabusa met him halfway, crying out as he circled around the archer and flew back towards camp. Batu pushed his horse to stay as close as possible. They made camp just down the valley, ready to move out as soon as the order is given. As he approached, men separated to give him a path straight to Shan-Yu.

The warlord was seated around a fire with the others considered his elite, but was truly his closest friends that most respected enough to follow without questions. Easing the horse to a stop, he jumped down from his mount and sat beside the large man.

"Definitely Imperials at this village," he informed, grabbing a strip of meat Jungsai offered. "A platoon worth. As well as a general that took part in the raid a few years back."

"Is that so?" Shan-Yu chuckled darkly, still holding the tiny doll in his massive hand. "Was it the one that took her?"

"No, but it was the one who slit my mother's throat," the archer snarled, ripping into the meat angrily. He saw which soldier did it, remembered the outfit and the build of the man, even if he didn't see the face. The man is thicker now, fatter, but it is him. "I didn't see the one that took Mulan."

"Did you kill him?" Husun inquired curiously.

"That would have given away my position," Batu answered with a tone suggesting he was smarter than to do something so stupid. "Shan-Yu, there are women and children there."

"We'll capture some to use as slaves," he stated. "I'd rather not kill people that are not suited for battle. And these Han women are just that, their children more so. It's just not as fun."

"Kill the soldiers and the men then," Ulagchi summed up, pushing his helmet back a little from his forehead. "Less to fight us later on, anyway."

"Idiots," Nogai snorted. "They should train their women instead of treating them like glass."

"When do we attack?" Batu asked impatiently.

"Settle down, Batu," Husun advised. "Charging in angry like you are will just get you killed. Meaning I would be the one to explain that to your sister."

"We'll rest here for the night," Shan-Yu decided. "We should wait to see if more men will come here before attacking. After all, it wouldn't do to kill one army only to have another at our back." He held up a hand with three fingers sticking up. "Three days. On the morning of the forth day, we attack."

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**Okay, so Mulan does have a bit of an attitude in this story compared to the movie. Mostly because she was raised by Huns and believes respect is earned, not handed out freely.**

**Anyway, another change will happen next chapter. And I know I am screwing up timelines here, but oh well! I am just typing this the way it wants to be written.**

**Let me know what you think! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are now at a scene that has recently been running through my head. Let us see how well it goes.**

**Disclaimer: And I still have no ownership over Mulan.**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

This was something she really missed. Tubs are nice and all, but she couldn't really move in them comfortably. A hot spring would be better, but this still felt nice.

"Alright, now get out of there before you get all pruny," Mushu said, holding a towel up while also using his ears to keep his eyes covered for her modesty.

"Mushu, if you are so paranoid, go stand watch," she told him as she started to wipe down her limbs.

The dragon muttered in annoyance, mockingly sashaying over to the cricket with the towel over his shoulders. She smiled slightly and shook her head, ducking underwater just long enough to get her hair wet then came back to the surface. Once she broke the water, though, she could hear excited whooping.

Sharply turning towards the sound, she hid as much as possible underwater as Yao and Ling jumped in. Chien Po dipped his toe in the water first then walked backwards in order to jump into the water. His massive size resulted in a small wave that picked the other two up.

Not that she hasn't bathed with men before, but these men discovering her real gender could result in her untimely death. That wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. So she tried to discreetly make her way to the nearby boulder and hoped that she wouldn't be noticed when she leaves. The water is barely murky, and only so deep. They could still see something that they shouldn't, or not see something that they believe should be there.

"Hey, Ping!" one called out, spotting her before she could make it to her cover.

She swore under her breath before planting a fake smile on her lips. "Hey, guys! I didn't think anyone would come out here this late," she said, trying to keep her voice deep. "I just finished anyway, so I'm going to go. See ya!"

"Come back here a second," Ling called out as he did a backstroke towards her. "I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over." He held his hand out and said in a charming voice, "Hi, I'm Ling."

"Hello, Ling," Mulan accepted, shaking his hand before feeling the massive soldier behind her.

Looking up, she stifled a snicker at seeing a lily pad on his head like a hat. "And I'm Chien Po."

"Nice to meet you, Chien Po," she said, lowering more into the water.

"And I'm Yao!" The loud proclamation made the three look up. Mulan had seen naked men before, but this was still a bit of a shock since she wasn't expecting the stout warrior to be standing on the boulder she was trying to hide behind a moment ago. "King of the Rock! And there's nothing you sissies can do about it."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet Ping and I can take you!" Ling challenged, getting into a fighting stance and bumping Mulan with his elbow.

"I don't feel like it right now," Mulan deflected.

"But Ping, we have to fight!" the skinny soldier exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, we don't," she returned firmly. "Besides, fighting now means being sore for training tomorrow."

"He has a point," Chien Po supported.

"You're both wimps!" Yao declared as he jumped back into the water. Unfortunately, the water is deeper than Yao is tall, so he submerged completely and Mulan wasn't fast enough to hide her body. Nor was Mushu quick enough to distract the man from jumping, if the terrified look he directed to her was any indication. Yao popped back to the surface in shock then sputtered out, "You're a girl?!"

"What?" the other two asked in disbelief.

"Shh!" Mulan hissed, covering Yao's mouth before he could speak again. She can already hear another group of men coming, so she needs to get out now. "If you promise to stay quiet, I can explain. But I cannot stay here because more of the guys are coming!"

"Then get out of here, we'll meet you by your tent," Ling told her, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"We won't say anything," Chien Po promised with a solemn nod.

Giving them a silent thanks, she made her way to the water, calling Khan over to act as her cover until she managed to wrap a towel around herself. Feeling a tug on it, she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Mulan," he apologized as Cri-Kee chirred sadly beside him. "I tried to distract him before he jumped, but I'm just too slow…"

"Don't worry," she reassured, picking him up and placing him on her shoulder. "Even if they try something, I can get away from them and out of here easily enough. And now I have a general idea of where to find Shan." A sigh slipped out of her as she gazed over her other shoulder where the cricket sat. "If they do talk and I end up getting killed, Shan will know about it soon enough and nothing will stop him."

"You're really sure this guy loves you that much?" he asked, not skeptical but somewhat hopeful. Even if he doesn't get his job as a guardian back, at least his girl will be with someone that actually loves her right.

"Yeah," she answered with a small smile.

**Here is a line!**

By the time the trio of men arrived, she was dry enough to put on a tunic and kept the towel around her head for her still wet hair. Deciding the tent was too small for all of them, Mulan sat outside with the three, her back to her tent so that Mushu could remain hidden yet still be close.

"Right, so… sorry about earlier," Yao started, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed in embarrassment.

"You're fine," she reassured him, ignoring Mushu's muttering about indecent exposure. "Trust me, I've seen naked men before. I just wasn't expecting you to be standing on the rock like that."

"I would ask, but I have a better question for you," Ling interjected, placing his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. "What are you doing here? If the captain finds out, he'll kill you!"

She sighed, trying to decide how much she should tell them. Figuring that one truth would be much better than the other one, she settled her mind. "When the conscription notices came, it was supposed to be one man from every household to fight. The only man in my home is my father, Fa Zhou. But a few years ago, he got injured while fighting a tribe of Huns, and it gave him a permanent handicap." When Shan gets mad enough, he usually aims to kill. Fa Zhou is tougher than he lets on.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "He can walk without the use of his cane, but he limps and he can only move so much. Otherwise, he has to have it. If he came here, he would have been discharged because of his handicap, which would dishonor us, or because he's so proud, he would have gone with General Li to the front. The first battle against the Huns, he'll be killed.

"I took the notice and disguised myself as his son so that he would not get killed during this war. Even if I am found, at least my father will be safe."

The three looked at her with awe and surprise. "But your father would be greatly distraught if you were discovered," Chien Po pointed out.

"And not only would you get killed for impersonating a soldier, but your whole family gets dishonored," Yao added on solemnly.

"Which is why we need to keep our lips sealed," Ling adamantly decided, crossing his arms with a huff. The others looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Come on! She's not doing this just to be here! She's doing this to save her father! What, we should just blab to the captain that Ping is a woman because of that?"

Mulan snickered behind her hand humorously as the other two men looked to each other and then to Ling before nodding sharply in agreement.

"Your secret is safe with us!" Yao assured.

"We won't tell," Chien Po promised.

"Thanks, you guys," she said with a smile.

"There is something else bothering me, though," Ling stated, looking over Mulan curiously. "Call it instinct or whatever. But I feel like there is more going on here than what you're saying. I mean, I believe you on the whole 'saving your father' thing. It just seems like there is more."

Well, she could spare a little bit of the other truth, but just enough that they won't questions much. "You're right," she sighed in defeat, shushing the dragon over her shoulder when he tried to warn her against saying anything until they call their lawyer. "I was kidnapped by Huns when I was nine years old. The injury that crippled my father was received while he rescued me from them."

"So you're also getting some revenge," Yao noted before rolling his shoulders and smirking. "Well, I can't blame you for that one."

"They didn't… um…" Chien Po rubbed his head, trying to figure out how to ask the question without blurting it out rudely.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I was taken to a tribe that, thankfully, greatly disliked rape. Hell, they've killed others because of it."

"We'll still keep quiet," Ling reassured with a smile as he got to his feet. "But we better get back to our tents before the captain sees us all around here and decides he should make sure we're not causing trouble." The other two men agreed with a groan, but stood to follow him.

"Thanks again, guys," she said, getting to her feet as well and giving each a hug. "I'll see you bright and early."

Mushu watched them leave without much fuss, but something was making his scales itch. "Hey, Mulan!" he called out, earning her attention. "I'm going to follow them just to be sure they don't say anything."

"Got it," she accepted with a sighed, climbing onto her bedroll. "I'm going to try and get some sleep. Wake me if someone's coming."

"Always, baby girl!" the dragon swore with a salute before slipping underneath the side of the tent.

**Here is a line!**

It was only a few days to wait, and the men were getting restless. But upon seeing another platoon of soldiers arrive, it was decided among the army that Shan-Yu did make a wise choice. If they charged as soon as they arrived, this other army would have been right behind them, tracking them down and making things a bit more difficult. Sending Hayabusa to track along the worn path the Imperials marched showed no more would be coming their way.

"So, it is decided then," Ulagchi said, tearing off a bit of meat from the deer that was brought in.

"First thing in the morning," Shan-Yu replied as he scratched his falcon's chest. Hayabusa stretched his wings out at the act, head tilting back to free more space for the finger to rub.

"About time!" Batu spat with a kick at the rocks circling the fire.

"You will get your vengeance, Batu," Husun pointed out calmly. "You couldn't have doubted that."

"I don't," the archer sharply replied. "I am just impatient."

Shan-Yu hummed in thought, gazing into the fire before a wicked grin came to his face. It really was unfair to make his best friend wait so long to avenge his murdered mother. Chuluun deserves a chance to repay the murderer as well. Jaliqai should, too, but due to certain events, she wasn't able to come along for this war. Really, the whole family should make an event of it.

"I have a better idea," he announced. "Capture that General." Batu snapped a glare his way, lips pulled back in a snarl. But before he could argue, the warlord added, "Killing him too quickly means he gets off too easy. A crime like the one he committed deserves a fitting punishment. Don't you agree, Batu?"

The skinnier man chuckled under his breath, returning the grin on the other's face with his own feral smile. "Yes, I believe so." His whole body trembled in anticipation. "I can't wait!"

"Make sure to take Chuluun with you once we capture him," Shan-Yu advised. "He should have his fair share, too."

"Too bad Jaliqai isn't here," Husun chuckled lowly, using a stick to poke the fire in order to keep it going.

"Isn't it your fault that she isn't here?" Jungsai inquired teasingly.

"Well, we didn't know that Shan-Yu was going to be starting a war this soon," the longhaired man huffed. "Otherwise we would have waited before having a baby."

"Oh, don't worry!" Nogai laughed, shoving the other man. "I'm sure we can bring back something as a present for her!"

"The General's head would be nice," Batu commented blandly.

"We shall see how it goes," Shan-Yu interrupted. "In the morning."

**Here is a line!**

The announcement the following day was both surprising and suspicious. Mostly suspicious to Mulan, since her dragon guardian was looking quite proud of himself considering all he was supposed to do last night was make sure the trio of men didn't say anything about her gender. Yet it was still something the men were both excited for, and scared of.

Tents were packed in a hurry, armor donned, and weapons strapped to their waists. Since the only person that is supposed to have a horse is the captain, and Chifu because the man is just that entitled, Khan was strapped to the cart hauling the cannons. She did apologize to her steed for his burden, knowing her stallion would much rather be carrying her into a battle. Khan seemed willing to do this job.

The front line was quite a distance away. And unlike the army that General Li had led, they are on foot instead of horseback. Meaning it was taking longer for them to get there than it did the General.

Some of the men grumbled and complained. She rolled her eyes and shook her head at their fuss. Even though she was out of practice, her body seemed to remember the long walks and rides during her time with Shan-Yu and the others. Meals were mostly provisions that were packed away before they left, but she still went out and hunted some real meat or a group fished from a nearby stream.

After three days of travel, Ling had an idea to distract the rest of the men from their frustrations. He started talking about what kind of girl he would fight for, which led to Yao saying his type. Chien Po was the only one that said he didn't care for looks or clothes, but cooking skill. Reasonable, she supposed. The conversation went on for hours, Chifu even throwing in the fact that he has a girl of his own. Yao muttered that it was probably his mother, which the advisor did hear. The only one that stayed out of it was Shang.

Someone asked her what kind of girl 'he' would fight for. She replied that she prefers someone that has a brain and always speaks their mind. That seemed to confuse a lot of the men, but the trio that knew her secret snickered behind their hands.

It was a topic that seemed to lift their spirits until, a couple days later, they came across a gruesome scene. The village where they were to meet the general was burned. Nothing left but stone and framework.

"Search for survivors!" the captain ordered. The men started to separate, looking through the burnt village to try and find someone still alive.

Mulan, however, was looking for both clues and potential survivors. From the prints in exposed dirt, there are many men in the Hun army, more than likely all on horseback. Some prints led from the village, petite and small pairs running from the place. She followed the trail, seeing horse prints following them as well. But eventually, the rider turned their horse back.

Searching for any bodies yielded only the finding of a small doll, spared of ash and burns. Meaning it was probably dropped after the survivors came back to see their dead.

When she found it, Shang came up from behind her. "I don't understand," the captain said lowly. "My father should have been here."

"Captain!"

They looked up to see Chifu on the top of a small hill, pointing downwards with horror on his face. Shang marched up towards him only to freeze in place at the sight below. Men and horses slain, left to rot or be picked at by scavengers of the mountain. Wagons broken to splintering boards. Flags ripped and burnt.

The screech of a bird snatched Mulan's attention from the battlefield, as well as some of the jumpier soldiers. Her eyes widened upon seeing Hayabusa perched on the burnt windowsill of what was once a hut. Seeing her, the bird chirped curiously, head tilting sideways before his eyes glowed as he flapped his wings a couple times. One day, she is going to sit Shan down and have him explain how this eye thing works between them.

Shang grabbed a bow and notched an arrow, aiming for the bird in anger. Hayabusa took off before the arrow could hit him, but stayed in the same area. He wants them to see something, or Shan-Yu is looking through his glowing eyes. Either case is possible, in Mulan's opinion.

"Wait!" she said, holding a hand out as she approached the falcon, acting cautious so that she wouldn't raise suspicion. When she was nearly to the house, Hayabusa's eyes stopped glowing and he flew off, more than likely heading back to his master. "Captain…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't come over here," she found herself saying.

She knows when angered, the Huns are capable of massive destruction and unlimited brutality. Such anger was what labeled them as barbarians by the more 'civilized' people. But this was more than just being angry. This was a strike for revenge.

Despite her advice, Shang came up to her side, as did the other soldiers. She could hear Chien Po gasp in shock, Ling whimper to withhold his shocked cry, and Yao trying not to throw up at the sight. Shang was silent, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Placed inside the burnt hut was the corpse of General Li, identifiable only by the helmet that he wore and the red cape fitting of his rank. His armor was stripped and thrown about. His body cut everywhere, rending his clothing bloodstained. Arrows pierced his body, none of them as kill shots. If anything, the wound that was most probably what killed him was the massive gash across his stomach spilling his intestines on the snow-covered ground. Across his eyes was a deep wound that would have rendered him blind for the rest of his life, if he was still alive. And his face was burnt badly enough for his skin to peel back and his head scalped.

They wanted him to suffer, to die painfully. Animals being hunted for food or because they were diseased were granted more mercy than this. He wasn't even killed in this spot, or the fire would have charred more than his face. He was killed somewhere else then placed here to be found.

Closing her eyes, she could see the cairn built around the burnt bodies of the Elk Tribe. A mournful sight meant to show that they are no more and to give others a place to grieve, should they wish to do so. Then the body of the Imperial solider that attacked her hanging above what was left of the sacred elk. A message to tell who was responsible and why it happened.

This wasn't placed here just to torment.

It was placed here as a warning.

A threat.

A promise.

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**So supposedly, the reason Chien Po brought back the helmet, considering how strong that guy is, is because the state of the general's body was too much. It was so bad that it was not safe to show in a kid's movie. Well, I hope this lived up to that expectation.**

**Next chapter, we finally enter the Pass. Shan-Yu and Mulan reunite! How will this go, I wonder? We'll see, because I have a million different versions running through my head right now.**

**Let me know what you guys think! ^^**

**Also, to those of you who received a notification the story has update and couldn't find chapter 10, I apologize. I have no clue what happened. Usually FanFiction gives me a hard time when posting because my computer doesn't think I'm administration. Weirdo. Anyway, it may be because of how the file was located, I'm not sure, but hopefully this one posts just fine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So we finally arrive to the pass. However shall this scene play out? I guess all I, as the author, can do is let the story decide.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Mulan, guys. Why must we do this all the time?**

**Here the Chapter Starts**

Leaving the village and heading into the Tung-Shao Pass was a silent and mournful journey. The image of what they could end up becoming, what they have to stand against, burned into their minds and refused to leave. No jokes or talk of women could raise the spirits of the troop that couldn't help but wonder one thing.

If a well-trained army like the general's could be defeated, what chance do they have?

Mulan was already shifting through things she learned during her time among the Huns. There are a few men in the troop she would like to keep alive. If anything, she would prefer to keep the entire group alive, but Shan-Yu may not be so merciful if pushed. If he is, his men may not.

She knows he had to go through a lot in order to gain his rank as a warlord. He had to do much just to get the men he needed for this war. She just hopes he is still the same man he was before she was taken away. That he is still the same person she remembers and fell in love with.

A sudden explosion made her duck down while looking up, eyes wide in shock upon seeing the head of a cannon flying towards the sky before exploding. Brows scrunched up in annoyance, she glared towards the stunned dragon that pointed to the cricket beside him, trying to redirect the blame. It didn't work. After all, a little cricket can't do anything to ignite a cannon. A fire-breathing dragon seems the more likely suspect.

"What happened?!" Shang demanded, having rode his horse to her.

Mulan didn't know what to say. Blaming a dragon seemed like a foolish thing to do, despite it being true. No one here knows Mushu is with her.

"You just gave away our position!" the captain raged, pointing towards the mountains. "Now we're-"

What they were was not said because of an arrow striking Shang's shoulder hard enough to knock him off his white stallion. From behind boulders along the mountainside, Hun warriors rose, a wave of arrows flying from their bows and heading straight for the troops.

The artillery unit, Mulan realized. Meant to force them to a more open area with little cover. Mainly for the bulk of the army to trample under hooves.

Shang yanked the arrow from his shoulder before ordering, "Get out of range!"

"Come on, Khan!" Mulan urged, pulling her stallion along behind her as arrows flew around them. Then came the arrows that were on fire, several striking the easiest target, the cart of cannons.

As the men unloaded as much as they could from the cart, Mulan used her sword to cut the bindings to free Khan before it could blow and take him with it. She tried to mount him, but the explosion was still too close and she flew off his back. Mushu and Cri-Kee landed in the snow by her, the dragon shakily getting up and noticing what she had done.

"Oh sure, save the horse," he grouched, falling back into the snow before she grabbed him and tucked him into her armor. Cri-Kee jumped on the snow after her, clinging to her pant leg as soon as he could. "You are one tough bug…"

Cannons fired off towards the mountain in rapid succession, even with Shang giving the order to fire. But this was just the artillery unit, Mulan reminded herself. This isn't even a fourth of what Shan-Yu must have brought. All they are doing is wasting cannons, which is probably what he is waiting for.

"Hold the last cannon!" the captain ordered before Yao could strike his flint to light it.

At the crest of the pass was a single man on horseback. Even in the distance, his massive bulk was intimidating. Slowly, as war cries echoed through the air, the line of his army came into view.

"Yeah, that wasn't enough men," Mulan sarcastically scoffed, rolling her eyes. But the amount of men he has with him can easily slice through this small group of soldiers. In fact, only the first to reach them would get a chance to bloody their blades. The reveal wasn't much more than an intimidation factor, or a challenge.

"Prepare yourself, men," Shang ordered the troops. "If we die today, we die with honor."

Knowing they didn't stand a chance, the soldiers still drew their blades. Fear was evident on their faces, a few even trembling. Mulan, however, held her blade across her chest and allowed the sunlight to bounce off the metal, flashing it towards the Huns.

In front of the massive army, Shan-Yu read the blinking light coming from the soldiers down below. They drew their blades, so really, he should charge his men down the pass and cut through them. There are so few, some may grouch over having killed no Imperial. But what he saw just the other day through his falcon's eyes peeked his interest.

"A talk?" Batu mocked from beside him. "I didn't think Imperials would lower themselves to speak to _barbarians_ like us."

"Imperials wouldn't," he agreed before grinning. "But that is no Imperial." Looking to his elite men, he gave out his orders. "Husun and Jungsai, you two take half the men and flank from the east. Ulagchi and Nogai, take the rest and flank from the west. Circle this group of 'soldiers' and we shall see what they want to speak about. Batu, you're with me."

Shang watched as the Hun army split, following along the side of the mountains they were between and charging towards them. "They're flanking!" he announced. This would divide the attention of his soldiers instead of a forward charge. Though Shan-Yu still stood out, he could probably still have Yao use the last cannon to kill the warlord.

"They're not going to attack," Mulan informed loudly.

"Of course they are!" the captain argued.

"No, they're not! They're flanking to keep us in one spot so that a talk can happen," she corrected, glaring towards him to silently dare for the captain to argue with her. "When my sister was kidnapped by the Huns as a child, she learned a few tricks. The army split in half, meaning they are going to encircle us. The leader and his second will come straight to us for talks."

It was actually common when Hun tribes fought if one side was smaller than the other and preferred a way to keep the tribes alive with little bloodshed. The two leaders would discuss how to best settle their matter, usually by allowing their strongest to fight. To the victor, the spoils.

"You're sure about that?" Ling asked hesitantly, wide eyes watching the army as it gave them a wide berth before curving around them.

"I'm sure," Mulan reassured gently. "Yao, do not light that cannon. I sent the signal for the talk."

"How did you know to do that?" Shang asked with suspicion.

The army managed to create a few lines for the warriors to stop, none getting down from their horses as the rest settled into place. The only opening was wide enough for Shan-Yu and his archer commander to come towards the group, the gap closing behind them.

"Hope you know what you're doing, baby girl," Mushu stated lowly, slipping under her armor.

Shang got into a fighting stance, his sword in front of him as he prepared for the larger man to attack without warning. The other soldiers didn't know which way to face, knowing they are completely surrounded and outnumbered.

Mulan watched as Mide was silently ordered to stop and Shan-Yu dismounted, golden eyes scanning over the small band of soldiers before landing on Khan. The horse nickered, lowering his snout to rest on Mulan's shoulder, her response being to pat his nose with a small nod to the warlord. Hayabusa landed on his human's shoulder, letting out a shriek that echoed through the still air.

Batu hummed from his mount, letting the horse slowly walk around the small band of Han soldiers. "Is this all that the Emperor has left to throw at us?" he mocked.

"Not much," Shan-Yu added on. "Especially in the face of my men." He looked towards the defensive Shang with a feral smirk. "If anything, I'd say there is only one seasoned warrior in this little parade."

"Why I-!" Yao growled, but grudgingly went quiet when Mulan smacked the back of his head.

"Though I do have to admit," Shan-Yu redirected, looking to Mulan. "You look odd dressed as a Han soldier. Need a new change of clothes?"

"I would love that, but not around these guys," Mulan replied without altering her voice, removing her helmet then undoing her bun.

Most of the men gaped in shock, Shang speechless as he came to the realization that his most resilient soldier is actually female.

"Han are touchy about women in their army," Mulan explained as she led Khan over to the larger man. Her stallion nuzzled against Mide's neck, which was returned alongside a tug of his mane.

"Always did say they're idiots," Batu snorted, grabbing a bundle of clothing and tossing it to Mulan. "You can change into that when we set camp."

"Thanks," she accepted, removing the plating of her armor until she was in just the clothing. As she removed the heavier armor, she could feel the dragon scramble to slip under the back of her shirt. "You look like shit, by the way."

"And you look like a Han," Batu scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Figures, since you've been held here for the past few years."

"Couldn't escape by myself," Mulan shot back.

Shang suddenly remembered how to speak, growling towards the young woman and not noticing that his men were already restrained during their brief moment of shock. "You! You dishonor my whole army and you're a traitor! I should kill you!"

"Try it," Shan-Yu chuckled warningly, flashing his unusually sharp teeth in a feral grin. "Your blade won't have time to fall to her neck before your body hits the ground."

"Besides, you can't really call this an army," Mulan told the captain with a scoff and roll of her eyes. "Honestly, your 'army' is a bunch of men that had to get conscripted into the military in order to fight off all this." She waved her hand over the Hun army that was around them. "Face it, Captain Li. This isn't an army. This is a sacrifice. This is lambs to the slaughter. You cannot expect these men that have never seen true battle before to even try and fight all these warriors who live and breathe battle."

"That's my girl," Mushu chuckled from her collar, realizing she was doing two things. One, she was making Shang and the military command look like idiots that didn't care for the people it claims to protect. And two, she was trying her best to convince the men to stand down without outright saying it.

"You claim it is for honor," Mulan continued on. "_If_ we die today, we die with _honor_? You Han and your damn honor, Li Shang! Your honor does nothing more than get you killed! Why the hell do you think I'm even here in the first place?! Other than for you, Shan," she added quickly, looking to the large man that was watching in amusement. "Just what does honor do for you when you're dead? It doesn't bring you women or food or money! You're dead! If anything, your name lives on for a few years then is forgotten. Hell, if you die today, the only name to be remembered would be Captain Li Shang! To everyone else, this army is a bunch of faceless men not worth remembering."

"We have no reason to listen to a woman's babbling!" Shang snapped at her. One of the soldiers came up behind him, quickly disarming the captain then wrapping an arm around the man's throat then using his other hand to press one of Shang's arms against his back.

"He's annoying," Jungsai muttered to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

"Keep in mind that honor got your father killed, boy," another said as he walked through the throng of warriors. Mulan smiled when she saw the aged archer, though doesn't recall him having so many scars. "To the Han, there is honor in killing the Huns. To the Han, there is honor is slaughtering women and children and elderly. Your honor drove your people to attack our tribes unprovoked when all we do is struggle to survive. Your honor drove your father to slice my wife's throat." He sneered down at the stunned Shang, scoffing in distaste. "Take a good look at this boy trying to fill his father's shoes, Batu. He is so eager to be a slayer of women, like his _honorable_ father, that he threatens Shan-Yu's bride-to-be simply for being a woman."

"Shan-Yu's what?" Yao said quickly, eyes wide as he exchanged looks with and Chien-Po and Ling.

"Mulan is going to marry Shan-Yu?" Chien-Po asked lowly, confused by the idea.

"I feel like we got ourselves into a weird situation," Ling commented.

"Liar!" Shang shouted, glaring at Chuluun with clenched teeth. "My father would not kill a woman without reason!"

"My mother was a Hun, that was reason enough," Batu bitterly pointed out, notching an arrow before aiming towards Shang. "Should I remove this weed before it plants its seed and taints the ground more?"

"No," Shan-Yu denied, scratching at his chin with a smirk on his lips.

"Shan, what are you planning?" Mulan inquired, crossing her arms.

"Well, I think instead of killing them with the idea they are dying with honor, we do something the Han simply cannot stand," he suggested as he mounted Mide. Catching on quick, Mulan jumped up onto Khan's back, gripping his reins tightly as she moved to Shan-Yu's other side. "Restrain them. We could always use more slaves."

**Here is a line!**

"The Imperial City is two days of forced march away," Batu informed. "Four if we want to take our time."

"Best we do this as quickly as possible," Shan-Yu decided. "I promised the other chieftains the head of the emperor. We're close now. No need to draw it out any further."

"Thought you would want to slow down a bit now that Mulan is back," Husun commented.

He shook his head. "No. That gives the Emperor time to conscript more idiots for us to slaughter. Eventually, he'll run out, which would make it easier for us." He looked over his shoulder when Hayabusa chirped curiously, spotting the young woman approaching him. She looked quite comfortable in the leather and pelts now adorning her body. And damn if it wasn't a tease for him, seeing the way the clothing clung to her body.

"A few of the women managed to find something in my size," Mulan explained. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Batu, but they were too loose."

"At least we do have some small women with us," Ulagchi said as Mulan sat beside Shan-Yu.

"Shan-Yu, stop burning holes in her head!" Batu taunted with a grin, swiftly dodging the large hand that threatened to shove him into the cold snow.

"So, what's the plan?" Mulan asked, leaning against the larger man and looked up at him curiously.

"We can reach the Imperial City in a couple days if we push the men to move their asses," Jungsai replied.

"Shan-Yu told the other chieftains he will kill the emperor if they loan him their men," Nogai added, gauging her reaction.

Mulan shrugged uncaringly. "Sounds fair. What about after?"

"We open the borders," Shan-Yu replied. "We let the other tribes into the providence. There will be distrust, but it is time we try to establish stable trade. Gives us new land to grow crops or livestock. Perhaps we can even stop being nomads."

"It's definitely a thought," Mulan agreed with a nod, stifling a giggle when she felt Mushu's claws scratching at her side. "Excuse me, guys. Now that I have something to wear, I'm going to check on Khan and make sure he's fitting in with the other horses fine."

"Considering your horse is infatuated with Mide, I think he's fine," Batu chuckled as Mulan hopped to her feet and started to walk off. Looking to Shan-Yu, he smirked as black-gold eyes followed the sway of hips while the woman walked. "You're staring again."

"I can stare," the warlord defended.

Mulan snorted and shook her head in amusement, having heard the comment. Honestly, she didn't think she developed much like the other women her age. She felt small and petite, especially compared to the Hun women that tagged along for this war. But knowing that she was drawing his stares made her want to put a skip in her step. She really had to hold back on the urge though.

Mushu slipped out of the hood, going over one shoulder to curl around her neck in order for him to look over her other shoulder. "Alright, I guess the stories add on more '_grr'_ than they should," the dragon commented. "But baby girl, are you sure about the whole 'death to the emperor' thing?"

"It would not end well if he lives," Mulan told him, using a finger to scratch between his shoulders. He shivered and let out a low moan. "If he pulls back now that he has me, it only shows weakness to the other tribe chieftains. As well as the fact that he doesn't keep to his word. Besides, everything would be better when the emperor is dead."

"Why is that?" the dragon inquired curiously.

"Things have always been rough between Han and Hun," she explained. "But with this emperor, things are just getting worse. The wall was built to separate, but the Hun tribes saw it as a way of slowly killing them off. More patrols found more tribes and killed whatever tribe they came across. Some were even peaceful tribes."

Mushu sighed and shook his head. "You know, I'm glad you got your Hunny Bun back. Really, I am. But… I don't know. I'm kind of confused right now on how things are going. I thought if you got to him before he got to the city, you could talk him out of it. We go home with him. You settle down and have your own little family with the guy you love. This really isn't going like I thought it would."

"Nothing ever really does," Mulan pointed out, her eyes drifting to the area where the small army was tied up. Out of all of them, Shang was the one to try and struggle against his bindings. The others realized a while ago that they were not getting loose. "But maybe I can do something for them."

Mushu blinked at her and tilted his head. "Like what?"

"When Shan opens the borders and the Huns come in, any slaves that are not bound to a master will basically be up for grabs," she explained, turning her gaze away. "They could go to anyone that would use them for anything."

The dragon gulped at the implication. "So you're thinking of giving them to people before someone bad takes them? Girl, why not just set them free?"

"Because the first thing they would do is run ahead and warn the Emperor or try to attack the army," Mulan pointed out as she reached the herd of horses. Khan perked up when he spotted her, happily trotting over to his rider with playful nickers. "Also, if anyone in this army sees one of them slipping away, they'll kill them on the spot. I know you don't like it, Mushu, but keeping them as slaves right now is what's keeping them alive."

"And you plan on helping them stay alive, right?" Mushu inquired as he picked at his claws. Khan snorted in annoyance at the small dragon then leaned into Mulan's hand as she stroked his head. "I wasn't doubting her!"

"I just need to find out who would be best," she sighed. "And which of them will actually listen to me now."

**Here the Chapter Ends**

**Was planning on assigning certain people to others but guess that will have to be next chapter. Don't worry, the slavery is actually just a temp thing, if I can play my cards right. **

**Also, this had a variety of scenarios running through my head, but apparently this one decided it wanted to be typed. Hope no one was overly disappointed by the lack of action.**

**Wish me luck and let me know what you think!**


End file.
